Coeur De Vampire
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET]Inuyasha connaissait l’existence des vampires mais n’en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu’il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…
1. Perso

****

Personnages

__

Clan Takahashi

Nom : **Sesshoumaru**

Genre : Vampire

Age : 250 ans

Cheveux argents avec des yeux ambres sans la queue duveteuse.

Armes : **Tessaïga**, **Tenseiga**.

Sesshoumaru est un vampire. Il est de même nature que Kagome : froid, distant et calme. Mortellement dangereux avec le Tessaïga, il peut faire revivre les personnes avec le Tenseiga. Il est la perfection née comme Kagome.

Nom : **Kagome**

Genre : Vampire

Age : 200 ans

Cheveux noirs avec des yeux ambres.

Armes : **Kowloon 80**(pistolet automatique avec des balles en argent), **Toukijin**.

Kagome est donc une vampire. Elle est d'un caractère froid et distant. Posée et sérieuse, elle aime le calme. Puissante avec ses pistolets, elle est mortelle avec le Toukijin. Je dirais qu'elle est la perfection faite vampire.

Nom : **Kaede**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age : 650 ans

Armes ?

Kaede est la plus âgée des vampires du clan Takahashi. De très bons conseils, elle est avisée et sage. Une puissante gardienne qui peut faire apparaître une barrière protectrice lorsque qu'il y a un danger.

Nom : **Shippo**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime sans la queue bouffante.

Age : 70 ans

Shippo est un vampire qui suit Kagome partout depuis qu'elle l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il est orphelin, pas très fort mais essaie de se rendre utile lors des combats.

Nom : **Sango**

Genre : Vampire

Cheveux noirs avec des yeux chocolats.

Age : 21 ans

Armes : **Kowloon 80, petite dague**

Sango est une fille franche, courageuse et déterminée. Elle ne supporte pas de voir Miroku peloter d'autres filles et se montre parfois jalouse. Elle est devenue une vampire à la suite de l'attaque chez les Higurashi.

Nom : **Inuyasha**

Genre : Vampire

Cheveux argent avec des yeux ambre.

Age : 22 ans

Armes ?

Inuyasha est un jeune homme têtu, râleur mais aussi courageux et sincère. Il vient juste d'emménager dans le temple de son grand-père. Tombe amoureux de Kagome et est devenue vampire après être devenu l'époux de celle-ci.

Nom : **Kouga**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime sans la queue soyeuse.

Age : 220 ans

Armes : **Beretta 357S** (pistolet d'usage militaire), **épée**

Kouga est un jeune vampire très sûr de lui mais pas des plus courageux. Amoureux de Kagome depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ce n'est bien sûr pas réciproque dans le sens où Kagome le considère comme son meilleur ami.

Nom : **Kenji**

Genre : Vampire

Châtain court avec des yeux vert océan.

Age : 220 ans

Armes : **Kowloon 80, épée**

Kenji est le meilleur ami de Kouga. Intéressé par Kagome au début.

Nom : **Ayame**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age : 210 ans

Armes : **Étoiles ninja **(en argent), **épée**

Vient du même clan que Kouga, elle est sa fiancée.

**__**

Clan Onigumo

Nom : **Naraku**

Genre : Vampire

Cheveux noirs avec des yeux rouges

Age ?

Armes : **Shikon no Tama**

Naraku est un vampire. Son désir d'avoir Kagome à ses côtés est très puissant. Son vœu le plus cher est que la jeune vampire devienne sa femme. Pour cela, il ne va s'arrêter à rien.

Nom : **Kagura**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age ?

Armes ?

Autrefois humaine, Kagura fut changée en vampire par la morsure de Naraku. Elle est maintenant sous son contrôle. Tout ce qu'elle désire c'est être libre.

Nom : **Yura**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age ?

Armes : PP7(pistolet)

Elle fait partie du groupe de vampire qui attaquera le temple Higurashi.

Nom : **Hiten**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age ?

Arme : PP7(pistolet)

L'un des vampires mâles qui participera au raid chez les Higurashi.

Nom : **Manten**

Genre : Vampire

Ressemble à son frère mais avec plus de rondeurs

Age ?

Arme : PP7(pistolet)

C'est le frère d'Hiten.

Nom : **Shichinintaï**

Genre : Humain

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age ?

Arme : Idem que dans l'anime.

Ils sont 7 mais Sesshoumaru en a éliminé 4. Il ne reste que Bankotsu, Renkotsu et Jakotsu.

Nom : **Kikyo miko**

Genre : Vampire

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age : 22 ans

Elle est amoureuse d'Inuyasha mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Jalouse de la fille dont il est amoureux. Par amour, elle se fera changer en vampire, pensant qu'Inuyasha l'aimerait comme il aime Kagome.

**__**

Humains

Nom : **Miroku Higurashi**

Genre : Humain

Cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus nuit.

Age : 24 ans

Miroku est généralement sage dans ses décisions, sincère, courageux et un brin pervers. Il vit aussi au temple. Amoureux de Sango depuis des années, et ne peut s'empêcher d'être un pervers.

Nom : **Mr Higurashi (Jii-chan)**

Genre : Humain

Idem que dans l'anime.

Age : 65 ans

Jii-chan est le prêtre du temple et aussi un grand-père fantasque. Il croit aux choses surnaturelles et en ses pouvoirs(presque inexistants). C'est un bon conteur d'histoire(dans les deux sens)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les nouveaux persos ont été ajouté.

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	2. Prologue

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

Prologue

Le soleil s'était déjà couché et comme tous les soirs les vampires sortaient de leur refuge. Ils avaient une vie semblable aux êtres humains sauf qu'ils ne supportaient pas le jour. La plupart travaillait de nuit et les autres ne faisaient qu'errer sur Terre. Le Japon était régi par 2 familles de vampires, le clan Takahashi et le clan Onigumo. Les deux familles étaient en relative paix, tous avaient juré de ne plus boire le sang humains et par conséquent aucun vampire ne devait attaquer les hommes. Ils avaient maintenant à leur disposition du sang artificiel aux goût et arôme similaires que celui des humains. Toutefois, s'il y en avait un qui dérogeait à la règle(donc qui attaquerait un humain), il se faisait exécuter par le chef de son clan sans pitié. Et c'est ce monde qu'Inuyasha est sur le point de découvrir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	3. I

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

I

Kagome s'était réveillée dès que le soleil s'était effacé mais elle préféra rester au lit jusqu'à 22h. Après son long sommeil, ce dont elle avait besoin était son verre de sang frais. Ensuite, elle s'habilla comme à l'accoutumé, haut et pantalon moulants, puis enfila sa longue veste qui lui arrivait au talon. Le tout bien sûr, de couleur noir. La couleur préférée des vampires avec le rouge et le mauve. Kagome sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au salon. Là, comme d'habitude était assis son grand frère et chef du clan, Sesshoumaru. Elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête avec respect devant lui. Sesshoumaru sourit, puis se leva. Il fit Kagome se relever et ils se firent face. A part les yeux qu'ils avaient tous les 2 de couleur ambre, ils ne se ressemblait pas du tout physiquement. Sesshoumaru était grand et avait les cheveux argents tandis que Kagome était de taille normale et avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène. Par contre, le frère et la soeur étaient de très puissants vampires avec qui il valait mieux être en bons termes. Il caressa la joue de sa soeur avec tendresse et possessivité. Soudain, une lumière brilla sur chacun de leur front et un croissant de lune bleu apparut. C'était le signe qu'ils étaient les héritiers du grand seigneur vampire Taïsho.

« Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur, tu serais déjà devenue ma reine. En parlant de reine, tu sais qu'il est temps pour toi de trouver un mari, Kagome. Tu es la soeur du chef du clan, tu te dois de montrer le bon exemple. » déclara Sesshoumaru en reprenant place sur son siège.

« J'ai encore jusqu'à mes 210 ans !!! » répliqua Kagome ennuyée.

« Ce qui te laisse 1 an humain à peine. Ne m'oblige pas à te trouver un mari, Imouto(petite soeur) !!! » rétorqua Sesshoumaru sérieusement.

« Ok, j'ai compris. » admit Kagome en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu sors encore ??? Ne rentre pas trop tard !!! Je veux te voir avant le lever du jour !!! » ordonna le chef du clan Takahashi.

« Je suis assez grande pour. » commença à objecter Kagome mais en regardant le visage mortellement sérieux de son frère, elle s'avoua vaincue. Sesshoumaru le savait aussi. Quand elle partit, des membres du clan Takahashi vinrent s'entretenir avec leur chef, certains pour affaire et **certaines** pour le séduire. Sesshoumaru a toujours été craint, admiré et désiré.

Temple Higurashi

Kagome aimait cette endroit et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Tout d'abord, le vieux prêtre n'était pas dans son temple comme à son habitude, puis de drôles d'odeur inconnues lui parvenaient au nez. Kagome aimait la hauteur et c'est pour cela qu'elle observait la ville du haut du toit du temple. Elle aperçut le prêtre monter les escaliers. Il était accompagné de 3 jeunes gens. Ils portaient tous des cartons, comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'emménager. Arrivé devant la porte du temple, le vieux prêtre leva les yeux vers le toit.

« Kagome-san. J'aurais du m'en douter que tu serais là !!! Tu m'as toujours été fidèle durant toutes ces années. » s'exclama Mr Higurashi.

« A qui tu parles, Jii-chan ??? » demanda un des jeune hommes. Il était brun avec des yeux bleus. L'autre était brun aussi mais avait des yeux mauves. Kagome sauta du toit et arriva sur ses pieds avec élégance et rapidité devant Mr Higurashi et ses petits-enfants semblait-il.

« Kagome-san, je te présente Inuyasha et Miroku, mes 2 petits-fils ainsi que Sango, une amie de la famille. Les garçons, Sango voici Kagome Takahashi !!! » présenta Mr Higurashi. Dès le moment où Inuyasha posa les yeux sur Kagome, il en tomba profondément amoureux. Il dut retenir son souffle quand il croisa le regard or de la vampire. C'était humainement impossible d'avoir des yeux naturels de cette couleur. Inconscient du danger, Miroku s'avança pour prendre la main de Kagome dans la sienne.

« Mlle Kagome, c'est un honneur de faire la connaissance d'une déesse !!! » sourit le plus âgé des frères alors que son autre main allait dangereusement vers le bas du dos de la vampire. Sango, rouge de fureur s'apprêtait à l'assommer avec le carton quand elle entendit un grognement.

« Si tu veux rester en vie, je te conseille d'éloigner tes deux mains de moi !!! » menaça Kagome. Miroku sourit bêtement en se grattant le haut de la nuque mais évaluant sa vie, il s'éloigna. Soudain, Kagome sentit l'odeur de 3 vampires et ils ne faisaient pas partis de son clan. C'était deux mâles et une femelle. De leur côté, les 3 nouveaux venus ne ressentirent pas encore la présence de Kagome. Et ils firent, une erreur regrettable : ils pointèrent leurs pistolets sur Mr Higurashi.

« C'est le dernier avertissement vieillard !!! » dit un des vampires mâle.

« Vends nous ton temple avant que l'on ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. » renchérit l'autre mâle. Avec une vitesse extraordinaire, Kagome se retrouva devant Mr Takahashi pointant deux Kowloon 80(flingue tirant une rafale de trois balles) sur les vampires. Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango furent choqués mais **pas** leur grand-père, bizarrement.

« Je vous donne 3 secondes pour partir d'ici et ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds !!! » ordonna Kagome d'une voix froide et sérieuse.

« Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? On est 3 et tu es seule. fais le calcul, ma jolie !!! » répondit un des mâles en montrant ses crocs.

« Non, **vous** faites le calcul. Vous êtes sur **mon territoire**, en train de pointer votre flingue sur **moi**, héritière du clan Takahashi, et vous croyez vous en tirer ??? » demanda Kagome, en même temps, le croissant de lune sur son front se fit voir et elle sortit à son tour, ses crocs. Les 3 autres vampires ouvrirent les yeux de choc, frayeur et peur.

« Même **si** vous arrivez à me tuer ce soir. n'ayez aucune crainte, **mon frère **se fera un plaisir de vous torturer puis vous tuer pour venger ma mort. **Il **n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on touche à son unique soeur. » sourit machiavéliquement Kagome.

« Takahashi.?! » murmura un des mâles vampire avec crainte. Ils étaient quand même intelligents car ils sont partis plus vite qu'ils n'étaient venus. Quand elle se retourna pour voir Mr Higurashi et ses petits-enfants, Inuyasha aperçut le signe sur le front puis les canines proéminentes.

« Oh mon dieu !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ??? » s'exclama le plus jeunes des frères Higurashi.

« Je suis une vampire. » répondit simplement Kagome.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ok, comment trouvez-vous ??? C'est mon tout dernier fic sur Inuyasha. C'est la première fois que j'écris un fic sur Inuyasha qui soit hors contexte mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. ^^

Ohayo à Lyla-chan, Nahi-chan et Mag. Si vous voulez que je vous préviennes pour les futurs chapitres, il vous suffit de me le dire(en laissant votre adresse e-mail)

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	4. II

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

II

__

« Oh mon dieu !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ??? » s'exclama le plus jeunes des frères Higurashi.

« Je suis une vampire. » répondit simplement Kagome.

« **Quoi **??? » s'écrièrent Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango. Les deux jeunes hommes mirent leur grand-père derrière eux et ils se mirent en position de combat. Kagome ne parut pas un instant troublée. 

« Kagome-san ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse me mettre en danger, les garçons !!! » expliqua Mr Higurashi.

« Mais Jii-chan, c'est une vampire !!! » s'exclama Sango.

« Allons à l'intérieur, nous y serons mieux pour discuter. » proposa Mr Higurashi. Les 5 personnes entrèrent dans la maison. Mr Higurashi et ses petits-enfants prirent place au salon tandis que Kagome préféra rester debout près de la fenêtre.

« Vous vous rappelez quand je vous racontais des histoires de démons, vampires etc. En fait, je ne mentais pas entièrement car les vampires existent, vous en avez la preuve vivante devant vos yeux. » commença grand-père.

« C'est impossible !!! » dit Inuyasha en jetant des coups d'½ils furtifs vers Kagome.

« Et pourtant, sache que Kagome-san est bien réelle, elle ne supporte pas le jour. » continua Mr Higurashi.

« L'ail, les croix, l'eau bénite !!! » dit Miroku en rigolant

« Ce ne sont que des croyances populaires, la seule chose que les vampires craignent, c'est le soleil. » objecta Kagome froidement.

« Mais depuis quand connaissais-tu l'existence des vampires, Jii-chan ? » s'enquit Sango.

« Depuis toujours. mais je crois que Kagome sera plus apte à vous expliquer son monde que moi. » déclara Mr Higurashi en regardant la vampire. Kagome soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Les vampires existent depuis la nuit des temps, de même qu' il y avait des démons avant. Alors que ceux-ci se sont éteints au fil des siècles, notre race a perduré. Il est vrai qu'à un moment de notre existence, nous avons bu le sang des humains mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis une centaine de vos années. Certains travaillent la nuit et d'autres ne font rien à part vivre. Le Japon est partagé entre 2 clans, les Takahashi et les Onigumo. » expliqua la vampire.

« Et qui sont les bons et les mauvais ? » demanda Miroku en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de bons ou mauvais, nous sommes des vampires, des êtres craints depuis des lustres, on peut tuer plus vite qu'un battement de cil !!! » répondit Kagome et Miroku stoppa son rire niais.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous séparé en 2 clans ? » s'enquit Inuyasha.

« Cela remonte 500 ans, aucune des 2 familles n'a pu éliminé l'autre, donc depuis on est en relative paix. Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas sur notre territoire avec le désir de conquérir nos terres, il n'y a pas de problème. » déclara la vampire.

« Le temple est sur ton territoire, c'est ça ? » demanda Sango.

« Oui » dit Kagome. Le soleil allait se lever dans 1 ou 2 heures et elle devait rentrer avant l'heure fatidique. Son frère avait été clair et il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer à lui. Soudain, son croissant de lune bleu apparut, ses crocs s'allongèrent et ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang. Les 3 jeunes humains eurent la frayeur de leur vie.

« Je dois rentrer, mon frère m'appelle !!! » grogna la vampire en direction de Mr Higurashi, puis avec rapidité, elle passa par la fenêtre et disparut à l'horizon.

Manoir Takahashi

Kagome entra dans le salon, son frère était présent, avec comme d'habitude le clan entier.

« J'ai senti des odeurs inconnues sur notre territoire, ce soir !!! » constata Sesshoumaru.

« 3 vampires du clan Onigumo ont tenté d'attaquer le prêtre du temple Higurashi. Quand je leur ai dit qui j'étais, ils sont partis !!! » expliqua Kagome.

« Ces bâtards ont osé poser un pied sur notre territoire !!! Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec Naraku !!! La réunion aura lieu dans 2 jours, je veux que tu sois là, Kagome.» grogna Sesshoumaru. Sa s½ur inclina sa tête avec respect. Tout le monde se retira. Kagome se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et décida de pratiquer le tir. Elle saisit son Kowloon 80 et visa la cible au loin. Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Sans se retourner elle parla.

« Shippo, combien de fois, je t'ai dit que cette salle n'était pas encore de ton âge ? » gronda t-elle.

« Mais si je n'observe pas un maître en la matière, comment vais-je devenir un bon vampire ??? » rétorqua Shippo innocemment.

« Tu as encore le temps d'apprendre, tu n'as que 70 ans !!! » dit la vampire avec un sourire tout en continuant à tirer sur les cibles.

« Le mérite n'attend pas le nombre des années, Kagome-sama. » dit Shippo. Soudain, une autre aura se fit sentir, plus puissante, plus impressionnante.

« Shippo, je crois que tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour entrer dans cette salle !!! » remarqua une voix mortellement masculine et sérieuse.

« Je voulais simplement voir Kagome-sama. Je m'en vais de ce pas, Sesshoumaru-sama !!! » admit Shippo en partant. Kagome arrêta ses tirs et se retourna pour mieux observer son frère.

« Que penserais-tu d'un duel à l'épée contre ton frère ??? » proposa Sesshoumaru. Kagome eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son frère ouvrit un passage pour les mener dans la salle du combat à l'épée. C'était leur salle privée et personne ne devait les déranger lorsqu'ils étaient dedans. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre et ils pouvaient rester enfermé pendant des heures. Généralement, le frère et la soeur se battaient à l'épée sans pouvoirs, jusqu'à temps que l'un déclare forfait. Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour de Kagome de s'incliner devant la supériorité de son frère.

Temple Higurashi

Le lendemain soir, Inuyasha son frère, Sango et son grand-père finirent leur dîner quand Inuyasha posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin.

« Est-ce qu'elle va venir ce soir, grand-père ? » s'enquit le plus jeune des frères.

« Bien sûr, Kagome-san le fait tous les soirs. Généralement, elle reste sur le toit ou sur le Goshinboku, puis elle observe la ville. Même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre, c'est une bonne personne. » répondit grand-père.

« J'ai encore du mal à le croire !!! » dit Sango. Soudain, on entendit plus aucun bruit à l'extérieur : plus d'aboiement de chien ou de miaulement de chat. Mr Higurashi sortit dans sa cour.

« Elle est là. » remarqua grand-père.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Donc, voici le chapitre 2... 

Ohayo à Bepinette, Mag, Lyla-chan et Nahi-chan.

Arigato gozaïmasu minna-san ^^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	5. III

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

III

__

Soudain, on entendit plus aucun bruit à l'extérieur : plus d'aboiement de chien ou de miaulement de chat. Mr Higurashi sortit dans sa cour.

« Elle est là. » remarqua grand-père.

« Comment le sais-tu, Jii-chan ??? » s'enquit Miroku curieux. Inuyasha, Sango et lui suivirent Mr Higurashi à l'extérieur.

« Dès que Kagome est dans les parages, aucun animal n'ose faire de bruit, leur instinct les avertit du danger !!! » répondit grand-père.

« Parce que les vampires boivent le sang des animaux aussi ?! » s'écria Sango avec dégoût.

« On ne boit plus le sang animal depuis longtemps !!! » déclara une voix froide comme la nuit. Les 4 humains levèrent leurs têtes pour apercevoir Kagome, debout sur le toit dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent. Pour sûr, toute sa personne appelait au respect. Quel idiot : humain, vampire ou animal oserait la défier ? Kagome sauta du toit pour atterrir en face de Mr Higurashi.

« Demain soir, il y aura une réunion des 2 clans. » informa la vampire puis reprit sa position en hauteur.

« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi bavarde ??? » demanda Sango avec ironie.

« Pourquoi elle t'a informé pour la réunion ? » s'enquit aussitôt Inuyasha en ne quittant pas Kagome des yeux.

« Kagome va toujours à l'essentiel et ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire !!! Demain soir, elle ne viendra pas au temple comme elle le fait habituellement. Par contre, je suis invité à me rendre au manoir des Takahashi si je le souhaite. » expliqua grand-père.

« Tu vas nous dire que tu es déjà allé dans une maison remplie de vampire ??? » s'exclama Miroku.

« En fait, les 2 clans se réunissent 2 fois l'an et depuis 20 ans j'y participe. Mais normalement, la prochaine réunion ne devait pas avoir lieu avant 3 mois. » remarqua Mr Higurashi.

« Tu crois que je pourrais venir aussi, grand-père ??? » s'enquit Inuyasha avec intérêt.

« Quoi ??? Tu vas me dire que tu veux aller chez les vampires ??? » s'exclama Sango avec étonnement. Mais avant que Mr Higurashi ne puisse répondre, Kagome sauta à nouveau au sol et avait dégainé ses deux Kowloon 80.

« Rentrez dans le temple et barricadez-vous !!! » ordonna la vampire. Mr Higurashi poussa ses petits-enfants, perplexes, à l'intérieur. Les humains s'exécutèrent et regardèrent la scène au dehors. Kagome tirait des balles à tour de bras et on entendit des cris. Soudain, les 3 vampires de la nuit dernière apparurent mais accompagnés cette fois-ci d'une dizaine d'autres de leur clan.

« Comme on se revoit, **princesse** !!! » dit un vampire mâle avec sarcasme.

« C'est ta fin, fais tes prières !!! » ajouta l'autre vampire. Kagome sourit faiblement. Les autres vampires apprendront trop tard que c'était leur arrêt de mort. Kagome tira plusieurs balles sur les vampires de faibles classes, les tuant presque immédiatement. En effet, il suffit de plusieurs balles en argent pour tuer les faibles vampires. Les 3 vampires qui semblaient être les chefs tirèrent aussitôt sur Kagome mais la ratèrent parce que celle-ci était trop rapide. La jeune héritière du clan Takahashi manqua rapidement de munition et dégaina son épée. Le Toukijin pulsa d'une aura malfaisante et mortelle. A la fin, il ne resta que les 3 vampires et Kagome. Cette dernière envoya une vague d'énergie destructrice à travers son épée en direction des 2 vampire mâles et ils décédèrent sur le coup. La femelle vampire s'échappa avec terreur. Kagome était bien tentée de la poursuivre mais des cris dans le temple l'en dissuadèrent. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Miroku tenait Sango dans ses bras, celle-ci avait reçu une balle perdue dans le ventre.

« Inuyasha, appelle les secours !!! » s'écria Miroku.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, il est trop tard !!! » répondit Kagome sans tact. Miroku déposa Sango à terre et voulut donner un coup de poing à la vampire, mais avant de pouvoir toucher un cheveu Kagome, l'humain se retrouva contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre et la vampire le tenait sous la gorge. 

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le corps d'un être humain est fragile. les secours arriveront trop tard et vous n'arriverez pas à temps à l'hôpital. A moins que les humains en plus d'être faibles sont aussi sans cervelles ??? » grogna Kagome. Elle le laissa tomber sans cérémonie. Elle s'approcha de la jeune humaine blessée. La vampire la porta sans difficulté puis se tourna vers Mr Higurashi.

« Vous savez où se trouve le manoir, n'est-ce pas ??? » déclara Kagome puis elle partit à toute vitesse.

« Jii-chan !!! Où est-ce qu'elle emmène Sango ??? » s'enquit Miroku avec inquiétude.

« S'il y a des personnes qui peuvent sauver Sango, ce sont les vampires, Miroku ! Inuyasha, prends les clés de la voiture, on doit se dépêcher !!! » dit grand-père. Les 3 hommes partirent à leur tour.

Manoir Takahashi

Kagome entra dans la demeure avec fracas. La petite cour de Sesshoumaru(le clan) était là et regardait la jeune héritière avec curiosité. Kagome ne daigna même pas les regarder et se dirigea vers la chambre des soins. Une vampire âgée était dans la pièce quand Kagome déposa Sango sur le lit.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour cette humaine ? Elle a été blessé par une balle, Kaede. » dit Kagome.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mon enfant !!! » admit la vieille vampire. Kagome sortit. Elle décida d'aller se laver et changer à cause du sang humain sur ses vêtements. Les vampires ont beau arrêté de boire le sang humain mais ils restent sensible à son odeur. Kagome n'avait pas envie de rameuter tout le clan dans le quartier des soins. En sortant de la douche, elle sentit l'odeur de Mr Higurashi et ses petits-fils qui venaient d'arriver. Après s'être totalement changée, elle alla à leur rencontre. Les humains étaient au salon entourés de vampires. Le clan s'inclina devant l'arrivée de la jeune héritière.

« Où se trouve Sango ??? » demanda immédiatement Miroku, presque rudement. Les vampires grognèrent

« Entre de bonnes mains !!! » répondit calmement Kagome.

« Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose d'autre, je te. » menaça Miroku.

« Tu feras quoi, faible mortel ??? » résonna une voix profondément glaciale. Tous les vampires sans exception inclinèrent leur tête avec respect.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les vampires du clan Onigumo sont revenus et en plus, ils ont blessé Sango !!! Je ne sais pas vraiment où va cette histoire mais je continue. Il n'y aura pas de chasseurs de vampires dans mon fic, puisque la race humaine ne sait pas que les vampires existent.

Ohayo à mes lecteurs ^^ 

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	6. IV

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

****

IV

__

« Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose d'autre, je te. » menaça Miroku.

« Tu feras quoi, faible mortel ??? » résonna une voix profondément glaciale. Tous les vampires sans exception inclinèrent leur tête avec respect.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas proférer de menaces alors que tu sais **très bien **que tu seras incapable de les exécuter ? Qui plus est, tu oses menacer l'héritière des Takahashi en présence du clan entier ? Aurais-tu un désir de mort, **mortel** ?! » demanda Sesshoumaru.

« Pardonne mon petit-fils Sesshoumaru-sama, il est inquiet pour son amie et ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. » expliqua Mr Higurashi. Sesshoumaru s'approcha de sa soeur puis lui caressa la joue et les cheveux, Kagome ferma les yeux de délice. Son frère avait toujours été très possessif et c'était sa manière de déposer son odeur sur elle après chacune de ses sorties. Le croissant de lune apparut sur le front des frère et soeur. Inuyasha ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit jaloux quand le vampire aux cheveux argent toucha Kagome. Sa jalousie ne retomba pas et au contraire augmenta quand il vit Sesshoumaru renifler le cou de Kagome. Inuyasha n'avait pas encore comprit que Sesshoumaru et Kagome était frère et soeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kagome ??? » demanda enfin le chef du clan Takahashi.

« Les vampires d'hier soir sont revenus à la charge, je les ai tous éliminé sauf une qui s'est échappée car j'ai préféré m'occuper du cas de l'humaine blessée. » expliqua Kagome, elle n'avait pas à dire qu'elle avait amené Sango ici, car tout le manoir empestait le sang humain.

« Je vois. Naraku devra s'expliquer !!! On en parlera plus tard, Kagome !!! » déclara Sesshoumaru et sans lancer un dernier regard aux humains, il se retira dans son bureau. Kaede vint retrouver Kagome.

« Elle est éveillée. » dit simplement la vieille vampire.

« Venez avec moi !!! » ordonna Kagome à Mr Higurashi et ses 2 petits-fils. Ils se rendirent tous dans le quartier des soins. Devant la porte de la chambre, Kaede s'arrêta.

« Kagome, j'aimerais te parler un instant. » dit la vieille vampire. Kagome ouvrit la porte pour que la famille Higurashi puisse entrer et voir Sango. Ensuite, Kaede et elle allèrent dans une autre salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaede ? » s'enquit l'héritière du clan Takahashi.

« La jeune humaine ne survivra pas à ses blessures. La balle a touché des organes vitaux et elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle est condamnée. à moins. » déclara Kaede

« Que l'on ne la transforme en vampire. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, Kaede ? Et Sesshoumaru non plus. » finit Kagome et la vieille vampire hocha silencieusement de la tête.

****

¤¤¤¤¤

Miroku s'approcha rapidement du lit de la blessé, Sango était pâle et faible mais elle était éveillée.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !!! » dit le plus âgé des frères Higurashi.

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour me réveiller. » dit faiblement Sango.

« Mais l'important, c'est que tu sois encore parmi nous. » dit Inuyasha. Sango savait qu'elle n'était pas mieux, elle pouvait le sentir. Kagome et Kaede entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Vous deux, j'aimerais vous parler en privé !!! » dit Kagome en parlant à Jii-chan et Miroku. Ils sortirent de la pièce.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ??? » demanda Sango toujours très faible.

« Euh, au manoir de Kagome, je crois !!! » répondit Inuyasha incertain.

« En effet, c'est le manoir de Kagome et son frère. Ils sont tous les deux héritiers. » informa Kaede.

« Comme une sorte de prince et princesse ? » s'enquit Sango tout à coup curieuse.

« Pas tout à fait, plus comme un Lord et une Lady. Leur père était le grand Lord Taïsho, seigneur des terres de l'ouest !!! » avoua la vieille vampire.

****

¤¤¤¤¤

« Votre amie ne survivra pas !!! Elle a des blessures internes et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle risque de ne pas voir le jour se lever. » déclara Kagome sans tact.

« Quoi ??? Mais elle est éveillée et elle me semble. » déclara Miroku perplexe.

« Ne vous y fiez pas, si elle est encore capable de vous parler, c'est parce que nos potions sont puissantes, mais elle ne pourra pas vivre ainsi éternellement. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, il suffit d'attendre que l'effet de la potion se dissipe et elle mourra, que vous l'ameniez ou non à l'hôpital !!! » avertit Kagome. Miroku semblait la croire mais était mortifié par le fait que sa Sango allait mourir.

« Mais je pense que tu as une solution, Kagome-san ?! » s'enquit Jii-chan. Son petit-fils leva la tête avec espoir. 

« La seule solution, c'est de la transformer en vampire. En tant que telle, elle sera immortelle, donc ses blessures guériront rapidement mais elle ne pourra plus vivre comme elle le faisait avant et c'est irréversible. De plus, je dois avoir l'autorisation de mon frère avant de faire cela. » expliqua Kagome. Mr Higurashi et Miroku semblaient perdus dans leur pensées.

« Je vous laisse lui annoncer mais tout n'est pas encore sûr à 100% car mon frère et moi haïssons le fait de transformer les humains en vampires. » avoua la jeune héritière du clan. Ils se séparèrent. Kagome se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère. Stoppant net devant la porte de Sesshoumaru, elle respira un bon coup. Certes, elle était une puissante vampire mais Sesshoumaru était son grand frère et chef et affronter sa colère n'allait pas être de la tarte.

« Sess, on doit parler. » dit Kagome en entrant dans la pièce. Sesshoumaru était près de la fenêtre, la lune éclairait son beau visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, je suis en colère contre toi, tu utilises ce surnom ??? » rétorqua Sesshoumaru.

« Peut-être pour ne pas que tu oublies que je suis ta soeur. » répondit Kagome. En un battement de sourcil, Sesshoumaru était en face de sa soeur.

« Kagome, comment pourrais-je oublier que tu es ma petite soeur ? Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux depuis que tu es née, Chichiue(Père) m'a fait promettre de te protéger au péril de ma vie. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te tuer ??? » déclara Sesshoumaru

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est la veille de Noël, alors je vous fais déjà mon cadeau. Je vais poster aujourd'hui 2 chapitres, celui-i et un autre plus tard. J'espère que ça vous plaira ?! Demain, étant le 25 décembre, je ne crois pas que je serais devant mon ordi. Donc, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un **joyeux Noël**. J'espère que vous aurez plein de cadeaux ^^ Bisous à tous.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	7. V

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

****

V

__

« Kagome, comment pourrais-je oublier que tu es ma petite sœur ? Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux depuis que tu es née, Chichiue(Père) m'a fait promettre de te protéger au péril de ma vie. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te tuer ??? » déclara Sesshoumaru.

« Parfois oui… » soupira Kagome.

« Baka !!! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour ton bien !!! Changeons de sujet… Pourquoi avoir amené tout ces humains ici ??? Le prêtre pouvait encore passer mais 3 autres dont une blessée. A quoi tu pensais, Imouto(petite soeur) ??? » s'enquit sérieusement le chef du clan.

« J'ai toujours protégé le prêtre et l'humaine est comme sa famille, je n'avais pas le choix, Sess !!! De plus, elle a été blessé à cause d'un combat entre les clans… » expliqua Kagome. Son frère sembla réfléchir un moment puis soupira.

« Très bien… Mais tu sais, nous ne sommes pas les anges gardiens des mortels !!! » reprocha le grand frère doucement.

« Je le sais très bien… » admit la vampire. Sesshoumaru sentit que sa soeur n'avait pas fini la discussion.

****

¤¤¤¤

Mr Higurashi et Miroku entrèrent dans la chambre de Sango. Kaede se retira pour les laisser parler. Inuyasha ne comprit pas les visages graves de son grand-père et grand frère. Miroku s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de la jeune femme.

« Sango, je dois te dire quelque chose… » commença le jeune homme avec difficulté.

« Je suis condamnée, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit faiblement Sango. Miroku fut surpris de sa clairvoyance et ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Je le savais au plus profond de mon être !!! » expliqua la jeune blessée. Inuyasha fut choqué mais ne dit rien.

« Il y a un moyen de te sauver… mais tu ne seras plus la même !!! Kagome peut te transformer en vampire et ainsi tu survivras à tes blessures… » informa Miroku. Sango ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle venait de découvrir l'existence des vampires et maintenant elle devait en devenir une pour sauver sa peau. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas une bonne opinion de ces suceurs de sang..

« C'est le seul moyen pour te sauver car au petit matin, tu ne seras plus. C'est ta décision et personne ne t'en voudra pour le choix que tu vas faire, Sango !!! » dit Jii-chan.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Y a t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais me dire, Imouto ? » s'enquit le chef du clan.

« L'humaine est mortellement blessée, Kaede dit qu'elle ne verra sûrement pas le lever du jour et je… » commença Kagome, pas très sûre de la suite.

« Tu voudrais la transformer en une des nôtres, c'est ça ? » finit Sesshoumaru pour elle. La petite soeur hocha de la tête.

« Toi et moi savons bien que ce n'est pas une simple pratique… De plus, je hais mêler les mortels à notre sang… Mais je préfère te donner l'autorisation de le faire au lieu que tu le fasses derrière mon dos !!! » déclara Sesshoumaru très sérieux.

« Je n'aurais jamais fais ça sans te le dire, Sess !!! Moi aussi, je n'aime pas mêler notre sang à celui des humains… » s'indigna Kagome, son frère se baissa pour lui donner un baiser sur le front et sourit.

« Je le sais, Imouto… Je le sais !!! » murmura simplement Sesshoumaru.

Kagome entra dans la chambre de la blessée pour apercevoir les humains, le visage pensif.

« Mon frère m'a donné son accord. Si vous vous êtes décidés, je dois le faire maintenant, le soleil va se lever dans une heure !!! » déclara froidement la vampire. Les 3 hommes sortirent de la pièce en silence.

« Si je deviens une vampire, je devrais vivre dans ce manoir ? » demanda Sango.

« Non, tu peux vivre où tu veux !!! Par contre, il te faudra choisir un clan mais cela peut attendre… Dois-je conclure que tu acceptes de devenir l'une des nôtres ? » dit Kagome.

« Oui… » admit Sango. Kagome s'avança vers le lit puis se baissa et sans attendre elle plongea ses crocs dans la chair du cou de Sango et lui injecta le sang de vampire. La jeune humaine cria de douleur et s'évanouit. Kagome se redressa puis s'essuya la bouche. Elle sortit de la chambre.

« Le processus est enclenché, votre amie est sauvée !!! » informa la vampire sans cérémonie puis elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, ne laissant pas aux 3 humains de répondre. Kaede les amena dans une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

« Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas dans la même chambre que la jeune enfant car elle risque de vous attaquer à son réveil. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est une vampire maintenant, elle risque de vous attaquer pour votre sang… » informa la vieille vampire au sujet de Sango. Les humains hochèrent de la tête et se reposèrent. Plus tard, quand ils se réveillèrent, il était un peu plus de 14 h de l'après-midi. Le manoir entier était calme. Mr Higurashi, Miroku et Inuyasha se rendirent dans la chambre de Sango, en y entrant ils virent Kaede.

« Kaede-sama, vous êtes déjà réveillée ? » demanda Jii-chan.

« Mes nuits ne sont plus aussi longues qu'avant !!! » répondit la vieille vampire.

« Mais je croyais que les vampires ne supportaient pas le soleil ?! » s'enquit Inuyasha confus.

« Les chambres et cette partie du manoir sont très sombres, nous ne risquons rien… » déclara Kaede.

« Est-ce normal que Sango ne soit pas encore réveillée ? » demanda à son tour Miroku.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait normal, elle se réveillera quand le soleil sera couché, c'est biologique maintenant chez elle. Je mettrais ma main au feu que vous devez avoir une faim de loup ?! » dit Kaede. Comme par hasard, l'estomac d'Inuyasha se mit à gargouiller. Kaede sourit et émit un ultra-son inaudible à l'oreille humaine. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune vampire châtain aux yeux vert.

« Kaede obaa-chan, tu m'as appelé ? » dit le vampire.

« En effet, Shippo-chan… Pourrais-tu montrer la cuisine à nos invités, ils aimeraient manger quelque chose… » dit Kaede.

« D'accord, venez avec moi !!! » déclara Shippo et il entraîna les humains dans les couloirs du manoir. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la cuisine, celle-ci étant ensoleillée, Shippo stoppa net.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider plus… » dit le jeune vampire.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Donc, voici le fameux chapitre « cadeau » Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose… mais que voulez-vous ??? On ne donne que ce qu'on a ^^ **Joyeux Noël à Nahi-chan, Lyla-chan, Bepinette, Mag, Angelusse et Cocky_Sark**.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	8. VI

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

****

VI

__

« D'accord, venez avec moi !!! » déclara Shippo et il entraîna les humains dans les couloirs du manoir. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la cuisine, celle-ci étant ensoleillée, Shippo stoppa net.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider plus… » dit le jeune vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Miroku.

« La pièce est trop ensoleillée… faites comme chez vous, il doit y avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin !!! » dit Shippo. Les 3 humains prirent rapidement leur repas sous le regard curieux du jeune vampire. Quand ils eurent fini, le petit groupe décida de se rendre au chevet de Sango. Dans la pièce, ce fut au tour de Mr Higurashi, Miroku et Inuyasha d'observer le jeune mâle avec curiosité. En effet, Shippo buvait du sang frais dans un verre avec une paille.

« Dis-moi… hum Shippo, c'est ça ? Tu fais partie de la famille Takahashi ? » s'enquit Inuyasha. Shippo regarda Kaede qui lui donna l'autorisation de répondre, en hochant la tête.

« En fait, j'étais humain avant… mes parents se sont fait tués par des voleurs qui ont cambriolé notre maison et j'ai failli mourir aussi mais Kagome-sama m'a sauvé en tuant ceux qui avaient pris la vie de mes parents. Ensuite, elle m'a transformé en vampire et depuis, je vis avec elle… » répondit le jeune vampire tout en sirotant sa boisson sanguine.

« C'est vraiment triste… » déclara Miroku.

« C'est du passé maintenant, je suis heureux avec Kagome-sama !!! » décréta Shippo. Inuyasha se demandait quand est-ce qu'il reverrait l'héritière du clan quand il entendit des bruits dans le manoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? » demanda t-il curieux.

« On est en train de préparer la venue de l'autre clan. Cela veut dire que le soleil s'est couché… » expliqua Kaede. Leur attention retourna vers Sango qui n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Soudainement, les yeux de l'ancienne humaine s'ouvrirent, ils étaient rouges sang et elle montra ses crocs. Un grognement sourd résonna dans sa gorge et Sango dévisagea ses amis, avec un sourire pas très rassurant. Kaede fit apparaître un kenkaï(barrière) pour protéger les humains. La vieille vampire émit un ultra son pour la calmer. Sango revint à elle et se tint la gorge.

« Tu dois avoir soif… tiens prends ça !!! » dit Kaede en tendant un verre de sang. La toute nouvelle vampire le but d'une traite et en redemanda. Quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Kaede abaissa la barrière et Miroku put enfin s'approcher de Sango.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu vous attaquer !!! » dit la jeune vampire.

« Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu sois vivante !!! » rétorqua Miroku. Sango semblait mal à l'aise et n'osait pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Shippo sauta sur le lit et sourit.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Shippo et toi ?! » se présenta le jeune mâle tout excité. L'ex-humaine sourit.

« Je m'appelle Sango, toi aussi tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sango

« Oui, et c'est la même personne qui nous a transformé en ce que nous sommes !!! » annonça Shippo avec fierté en parlant de Kagome.

« Je vois, alors nous somme liés par ça… » dit doucement Sango. Shippo sourit immédiatement.

« Shippo-chan, tu devrais aller te préparer pour la réunion. » conseilla Kaede et le jeune mâle partit. Miroku observa Sango, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle avait des crocs maintenant mais ses yeux étaient resté chocolats et ses cheveux bruns. La vampire se rendit compte qu'il la scrutait.

« Y a t-il un problème ? » s'enquit-elle presque froidement.

« Non, je me disais seulement que tu es restée la même, tu sembles un peu plus pâle mais à part ça, tu es la même Sango !!! » expliqua Miroku. La jeune vampire se leva sans difficulté, sa blessure avait disparu. Intérieurement, elle se sentait plus forte, plus résistante.

« Je ne serais plus **la même**, Miroku… Je suis une vampire maintenant !!! » déclara Sango avec une pointe d'amertume.

« En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois encore parmi nous !!! » dit Inuyasha. Mr Higurashi sourit pour confirmer. Kaede émit un ultra son et quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune vampire se montra à la porte. Miroku fit mine de s'approcher de la beauté mais Sango grogna profondément.

« Miroku, je te conseille de pas faire un pas de plus !!! » menaça l'ex-humaine. Le jeune homme sourit bêtement.

« Kaede-sama, vous m'avez appelé ? » dit la nouvelle venue.

« Satsuki-chan, voici Sango. Peux-tu lui prêter un ensemble plus convenable pour la réunion ? » demanda la vieille vampire.

« Certainement Kaede-sama. Sango-san, veuillez me suivre… » dit Satsuki et les 2 jeunes femelles partirent.

« Quant à vous messieurs, il va falloir vous laver et changer. Parce que vous empestez le sang humain. » ordonna Kaede et elle les mena vers les sources chaudes de la demeure.

****

¤¤¤¤

Miroku, Inuyasha, Mr Higurashi, Shippo, Sango et Kaede étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon. Il y avait bien sûr là, à peu près tout le clan Takahashi sauf les héritiers. Tout à coup, plus personne ne parla. Tous les vampires baissèrent la tête. Sesshoumaru et Kagome entrèrent au salon. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de noir et se concordaient parfaitement. Sesshoumaru tenait sa soeur par la taille pour la mener vers leur fauteuil. Inuyasha qui n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'ils étaient apparentés, sentit son sang bouillir à la vue du vampire aux cheveux argents qui touchait Kagome. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait aussi possessif avec la jeune vampire. 

« Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler de vous tenir tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Sesshoumaru à l'assemblée. Tous les vampires acquiescèrent silencieusement. Kagome ne jeta même pas un regard vers les humains mais elle savait qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Si toutefois la réunion ne se passait pas comme prévu, Kagome savait que Kaede pourrait les protéger. Ensuite, de nombreux vampires firent leur entrée, les deux clans s'observèrent avec méfiance.

« Bonsoir à toi Sesshoumaru !!! » dit un vampire brun aux yeux rouges. Il s'était avancé devant les héritiers du clan Takahashi et s'était incliné. Ensuite, le vampire mâle se tourna vers Kagome, lui prit la main et déposa un chaste baiser.

« Belle Kagome, c'est toujours un **plaisir** de te voir !!! » susurra t-il. Inuyasha ne l'aima pas d'emblée. Sesshoumaru n'aimant pas la manière dont _ce mâle _regardait sa soeur, fit Kagome s'asseoir près de lui.

« Bonsoir Naraku !!! » dit simplement le chef du clan Takahashi.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis de retour, après d'excellentes fêtes… J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien fêté aussi ^_^ C'est donc le chapitre 6 et il y a eu des changement. Sango est devenue une vampire… Naraku fait son entrée et Inuyasha commence à être jaloux !!! Merci pour tout vos messages, j'ai énormément apprécié ^^ Ohayo à Nahi-chan, Lyla-chan(@_@ ton review était long…), Bepinette, Mag et Cocky_Sark(tu me fais marrer !!!)

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	9. VII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde.

VII

__

« Belle Kagome, c'est toujours un **plaisir** de te voir !!! » susurra t-il. Inuyasha ne l'aima pas d'emblée. Sesshoumaru n'aimant pas la manière dont ce mâle regardait sa s½ur, fit Kagome s'asseoir près de lui.

« Bonsoir Naraku !!! » dit simplement le chef du clan Takahashi.

La plupart des vampires des 2 clans s'assirent, d'autres préféraient rester debout. L'attention de Naraku se tourna vers les humains.

« Je vois que tu as des invités Sesshoumaru !!! » sourit le chef du clan Onigumo. Le frère de Kagome ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Mr Higurashi et ses petits-fils.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Naraku ! Il semblerait que des vampires de ton clan aient attaqué le temple Higurashi qui est sur **mon territoire**, non pas une fois mais 2. J'espère que tu as une explication ??? Parce que tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le chef du clan Takahashi avec froideur.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que cela signifie. C'est pour cela qu'au moment où tu m'a appris que mes vampires s'étaient attaqués à ton territoire, j'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai retrouvé la coupable. » dit Naraku, il émit un ultra-son et la porte s'ouvrit sur une vampire aux yeux rubis tenant une autre vampire qui n'était autre que le dernier agresseur.

« Kagura, fais entrer la coupable !!! » ordonna Naraku, celle-ci s'exécuta et se présenta devant Sesshoumaru.

« Sesshoumaru-sama, voici Yura, elle a participé à l'attaque du temple. Les autres coupables ont tous été tué par Kagome-sama !!! » informa Kagura. Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Sesshoumaru regarda sa soeur avec fierté et Naraku la regardait avec. désir.

« Pour faire preuve de mon innocence au sujet de cette regrettable attaque, je laisserais ma chère Kagome exécuter Yura à ma place. » dit Naraku aux héritiers Takahashi. Kagome regarda son frère avec intérêt, Sesshoumaru fit de même. Soudain, le vampire se leva de son siège.

« J'espère que ça ne te fait rien si je t'emprunte le Toukijin, Kagome !!! » dit Sesshoumaru avec une pointe d'affection.

« Du tout, Sesshoumaru. » répondit Kagome. Le frère dégaina le katana et avant même que Yura ne puisse s'enfuir(et Kagura éviter l'attaque de justesse), Sesshoumaru abattit sur elle une énergie mortelle qui la fit disparaître de la surface de la terre. Kagome sourit avec satisfaction, son frère arborait le même sourire mortel. Sesshoumaru reprit sa place en rendant l'épée à sa soeur.

« J'espère me faire comprendre sur le fait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas nous attaquer ! » menaça le chef du clan Takahashi. Ils discutèrent encore de 2 ou 3 choses puis le clan Onigumo commençait à se retirer. Naraku fut le dernier à partir et avant de prendre congé, il demanda à parler à Kagome en privé, ils sortirent de la demeure. Sesshoumaru observait Naraku attentivement.

« J'ai su que durant cette année humaine, tu devais trouver un mari, Kagome ?! Est-ce vrai ?! » demanda Naraku.

« En effet. » répondit la vampire.

« Je sais aussi que tu ne fréquentes personne. Me permettrais-tu de te courtiser dans la tradition ? » s'enquit le mâle. Kagome fut surprise mais ne le montra pas, elle n'avait jamais pensé à prendre un membre du clan Onigumo pour époux et certainement pas Naraku. Selon les traditions, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle ne soit marquée et Naraku savait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

« Je ne sens que l'odeur de ton frère sur toi, il me semble très possessif. Mais qui ne le serait pas avec toi ? » ajouta Naraku.

« Oui, Sesshoumaru est un vampire assez territorial et possessif. Toutefois je t'accorde le droit de me courtiser, Naraku. » dit Kagome et elle vit le vampire arborait un sourire satisfait. Il caressa la joue de la jeune vampire puis déposa un baiser sur le bout des doigts de cette dernière.

« A très bientôt alors, belle Kagome !!! » dit Naraku en partant et Kagome acquiesça. La jeune héritière revint dans le salon pour s'apercevoir que son frère l'attendait. Mr Higurashi, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku et Inuyasha étaient présents aussi. Sesshoumaru renifla l'air et grogna profondément. Kaede comprit aussitôt. Sango s'avança vers les héritiers puis s'inclina.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligés ! Et pour prouver ma reconnaissance, j'aimerais faire partie de votre clan. » déclara Sango.

« Parfait, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter ma décision de t'avoir donné la vie éternelle !!! Maintenant, j'aimerais parler avec ma soeur en privé !!! » annonça Sesshoumaru. Kaede emmena tout le monde vers ses quartiers. Inuyasha n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« **Ils sont frère et soeur ??? **» s'écria t-il mi-heureux mi-étonné. Kaede, Shippo et Mr Higurashi le regardèrent avec perplexité.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous l'apprendre mais Kagome-san et Sesshoumaru-sama sont frère et soeur. Pourquoi tu pensais quoi ??? » informa Jii-chan.

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient. mariés !!! » avoua Inuyasha.

« C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont donné cette impression aussi !!! » ajouta Miroku.

« Sesshoumaru est vraiment possessif envers sa soeur. Il a même avoué qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir comme épouse. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a écarté tous les prétendants de Kagome. en tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant ! » expliqua Kaede.

« Kagome-san et son frère ont une sorte de lien très puissant qui surpasse les simples liens du sang. » ajouta Jii-chan.

« Et Sesshoumaru-sama n'aime pas quand son odeur n'est plus sur Kagome-sama !!! » admit Shippo.

« Tu l'as senti aussi, Shippo-chan ??? » rétorqua Kaede et le plus jeune des vampires acquiesça.

« De quoi parlez-vous ??? » s'enquit Inuyasha.

« Kagome va commencer à être courtiser. » avoua Kaede.

« Quoi ??? » s'écria Inuyasha tout de suite jaloux.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle va bientôt se marier, Inuyasha !!! » expliqua son grand-père pensant qu'il n'avait pas comprit.

« J'ai compris ça, Jii-chan !!! Mais je veux dire pourquoi ??? » répliqua le plus jeune des frères Higurashi.

« Parce que c'est la tradition et qu'avant ses 210 ans une vampire du sang noble doit avoir un compagnon !!! C'est ainsi que ses parents se sont rencontrés, il y a des siècles !!! » dit Kaede.

« Alors Sesshoumaru-sama est marié ??? » demanda Sango.

« Non, un mâle n'est pas obligé de trouver une compagne avant 210 ans !!! » répondit la vieille vampire

« Il y a de l'injustice partout, même chez les vampires !!! » murmura Sango et Miroku sourit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7 fini. Je suppose que vous êtes toujours en train de fêter ^^ Enfin, quand vous lirez ce chapitre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Presque tous les perso sont arrivés et l'histoire s'est un peu enclenchée. Naraku va courtiser Kagome mais est-ce que Inuyasha va le laisser faire ??? En tout cas, merci à Nahi-chan pour son review et surtout **BONNE ANNEE 2004 !!!**

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	10. VIII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

****

VIII

__

« Alors Sesshoumaru-sama est marié ??? » demanda Sango.

« Non, un mâle n'est pas obligé de trouver une compagne avant 210 ans !!! » répondit la vieille vampire

« Il y a de l'injustice partout, même chez les vampires !!! » murmura Sango et Miroku sourit.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Je sens l'odeur de Naraku sur toi, Imouto(petite sœur) !!! » déclara rapidement Sesshoumaru.

« Il souhaite me courtiser… » répondit Kagome ennuyée. La vampire entendit son grand frère grogner puis jurer.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Sess. Il ne pouvait sentir que ton unique odeur sur moi !!! Et je ne peux refuser un prétendant, tu le sais ?! » expliqua la vampire. Sesshoumaru se tourna vers elle, de la tendresse dans le regard.

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi mais contre Naraku… Cela fait des années que je sens son regard sur toi et par le passé, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne t'approche pas. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il veuille t'épouser !!! Tu sais que je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, j'aurais préféré un vampire de notre clan… » dit le chef du clan Takahashi.

« Je le sais… Moi aussi, je préfèrerais un membre de notre clan !!! Enfin, il reste encore un an humain pour faire mon choix… Bonne nuit Sess ! » ajouta Kagome en partant.

« Il ne te reste que 10 mois, maintenant Imouto… » murmura tristement Sesshoumaru à lui-même.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Alors tu as décidé de faire partie du clan Takahashi, Sango ??? » demanda Kaede.

« Oui, je pense que c'était la moindre des choses… Après cette soirée, j'ai appris que vous avez des règles et des traditions. Je respecte votre histoire !!! » répondit Sango.

« Qui deviendra la tienne !!! » ajouta Shippo et la nouvelle vampire sourit.

« Oui, qui deviendra la mienne !!! » acquiesça Sango.

« Je dois te prévenir que ce ne sera pas facile. Il y a un entraînement journalier et je dois aussi ajouter que toutes les femelles vampires ne sont pas aussi puissantes que Kagome » avertit Kaede.

« Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée ??? » demanda Miroku.

« Oui et aussi parce qu'elle est la fille du grand Lord Taïsho. Ce fut le vampire le puissant du monde pendant de longs siècles… » expliqua Kaede.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est génétique… Sesshoumaru et Kagome sont forts parce que c'est de famille ?! » dit Inuyasha et la vieille vampire hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Kagome-sama a fini de discuter avec son frère et elle se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement !!! » informa Shippo avec excitation.

« Je vais dire au revoir à Kagome-san et ensuite je partirais pour le temple !!! » dit Mr Higurashi. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Kagome. Ils la trouvèrent ses 2 Kowloon 80 à la main et visant les cibles. Miroku et Sango furent à nouveau surpris de la précision de l'héritière. Inuyasha était complètement en admiration devant la beauté de Kagome.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ??? » demanda l'héritière du clan Takahashi en arrêtant de tirer.

« Nous voulions te dire au revoir et merci pour l'incident au temple » informa Mr Higurashi.

« Ce n'était pas la peine, je n'ai fait que protéger mon territoire !!! » répondit Kagome.

« Demain soir, je reviendrais m'entraîner, si ça ne te dérange pas… » ajouta timidement Sango.

« C'est comme tu veux, le manoir t'est ouvert tant que tu restes une membre du clan Takahashi !!! » dit calmement Kagome puis elle retourna à ses tirs. Le groupe sortit de la pièce et croisa Sesshoumaru dans les couloirs. Il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et alla dans la salle d'entraînement avec sa sœur. Après quelques mètres, Inuyasha s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont frère et soeur ??? » demanda t-il suspicieux.

« Bien sûr. Sesshoumaru est très possessif envers sa soeur et cela peut prêter à confusion mais ils viennent des même parents. » dit Kaede. Elle dirigea les humains et nouveau vampire vers une salle de portrait. Au mur, il y avait un énorme tableau des parents des héritiers Takahashi. Le mâle était de la même stature que Sesshoumaru, il avait les mêmes cheveux argents luxuriants, un regard ambre à vous hypnotiser et un croissant de lune bleu sur le front. Kagome ressemblait beaucoup à la femelle vampire du tableau. Les mêmes cheveux noirs d'ébène, même grâce mais la femelle avait les yeux bleus azur et n'arborait pas le croissant de lune sur le front.

« Ce… sont les parents de Kagome ??? » demanda Inuyasha, son regard ne quittant pas le portrait.

« Oui et de Sesshoumaru. Il a hérité des traits de son père et Kagome de ceux de sa mère, elle a juste pris les yeux or de Taïsho-sama. Aucun autre vampire n'a un regard comme cela, en tout cas il ne vit pas au Japon. » expliqua la vieille vampire. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se rendirent à l'entrée du manoir.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons y aller !!! » dit Jii-chan.

« Sango, fais attention au soleil et aux choses argentées… » conseilla Kaede.

« Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Shippo.

« Bien sûr… » sourit Sango. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, Kaede renifla l'air et la confusion put se lire sur son visage.

« Qu'y a t-il Kaede obaa-chan ??? » demanda Shippo.

« Je viens de capter une odeur pas tout à fait inconnue mais… » répondit la vieille vampire. A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on put voir 2 vampires mâles. Celui qui semblait être le chef était brun avec des yeux bleus azur. Il souriait avec satisfaction et on put voir un de ses crocs dépasser.

« Je pensais que les vampires du Japon ne buvaient plus de sang humain ??? » s'enquit-il presque amusé.

« Et c'est toujours le cas !!! » répondit Shippo. Kagome ayant senti une odeur familière était venue voir qui était à la porte. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'arriver près de Kaede et le groupe, elle fut emportée dans les airs par des bras puissants.

« Comment va ma femme ??? » dit le nouveau venu.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chapitre 8 est fini. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'update mais les cours ont recommencé et vous savez le reste… J'imagine que vous savez qui est enfin arrivé ???

****

Nahi-chan : ton review était génial et j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Tu es vraiment la meilleure fan qu'un auteur puisse rêver !!! ^_^

****

Lyla-chan : Toi aussi tu es une fan fantastique et d'ailleurs je ne vous considère plus vraiment comme mes fans(Nahi-chan et toi) mais comme mes amies. ^_^

****

Angelusse : ^_^ J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours ?! Merci

****

Valou : ^_^ Merci et comme tu le vois je continue…

****

Cocky_Sark : J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de l'humour, merci de ton mail. Au fait c'est quand tu refais un fic sur Alias ???

Mes anciens fics sur Sakura sont aussi sur un autre site dont la webmistress est Mei, (très sympa), voici l'adresse www.yorukoe.9online.fr/index.html

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	11. IX

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

****

IX

__

« Je pensais que les vampires du Japon ne buvaient plus de sang humain ??? » s'enquit-il presque amusé.

« Et c'est toujours le cas !!! » répondit Shippo. Kagome ayant senti une odeur familière était venue voir qui était à la porte. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'arriver près de Kaede et le groupe, elle fut emportée dans les airs par des bras puissants.

« Comment va ma femme ??? » dit le nouveau venu.

« Kouga…?! » dit seulement Kagome un peu surprise. Kouga libéra la jeune vampire de son embrassade et sourit avec arrogance.

« Heureux que tu te souviennes de moi… » rétorqua Kouga.

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier mon ami d'enfance ??? » dit Kagome. Inuyasha observait les 2 vampires discuter, il n'apprécia pas de suite ce « Kouga » et le fait que celui-ci ai appelé Kagome, « sa femme » n'arrangeait bien sûr rien à la chose.. Inuyasha trouvait que Kagome semblait moins froide avec lui. Et bien que le jeune homme ne le montra pas, il était jaloux.

« Kaede, tu te rappelles de Kouga ??? » dit Kagome pour présenter le nouveau venu.

« Mais bien sûr, tu es le fils de Kinta, le vampire qui s'est exilé en Chine pour fonder un autre clan… Je savais que je connaissais ton odeur !!! » dit Kaede.

« Exact. Bonjour, je suis Kouga et voici Kenji, c'est mon meilleur ami… » dit Kouga en mentionnant le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Il était châtain avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

« Kenji, voici celle dont je te parle depuis des années, ma femme Kagome. » ajouta Kouga avec fierté. Kenji s'agenouilla et fit un baise-main à Kagome.

« Il m'a en effet longuement parlé de toi et n'a pas menti en disant que tu étais magnifique ! » complimenta Kenji.

« Je suis Kaede, voici Shippo-chan, Sango tout juste transformée, tout 2 membres du clan Takahashi. Higurashi-san, Inuyasha et Miroku, ce sont des amis de Sango. Le temple qui leur appartient est gardé par Kagome. » expliqua la vieille vampire.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré mais il va falloir qu'on y aille. Au revoir à tous ! » dit Mr Higurashi. Miroku, Sango et Inuyasha(en traînant les pieds) le suivirent. Inuyasha admira une dernière fois Kagome avant de partir. Leur regard se croisèrent pendant un bref instant. Inuyasha sourit mais Kagome détourna la tête. Sesshoumaru arriva peu de temps après.

« Bonsoir Sesshoumaru-sama. Cela fait longtemps… » dit Kouga en voyant l'héritier du clan Takahashi.

« En effet, qu'est-ce que tu fais au Japon, Kouga ? » répondit Sesshoumaru puis il tourna la tête vers Kenji.

« Affaires, quoi d'autre ? Je te présente Kenji… Pourrais-je discuter avec toi en privé ? » rétorqua Kouga. Kenji s'inclina avec respect et Sesshoumaru fit un léger mouvement de la tête. Kagome et son frère se regardèrent et celle-ci se retira. Kaede et Shippo rejoignirent leurs quartiers.

****

¤¤¤¤

Kagome était sur le toit de son manoir depuis 1 heure déjà. Elle était en pleine réflexion, songeant à son enfance.

__

' Kouga et elle devaient avoir respectivement 60 et 80 ans(6 et 8 ans humain) quand le jeune mâle prit un visage sérieux. Kagome s'était arrêtée de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

« Kagome, j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme ??? » avait dit Kouga.

« Mais nous sommes trop jeunes !!! » avait exclamé Kagome.

« N'empêche, je veux que plus tard tu sois ma femme… » avait rétorqué le jeune mâle.

« Si je ne tombe pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre avant mes 210 ans, je deviendrais ta femme mais si je choisis un autre que toi, je veux que tu l'acceptes, ok ? » avait décidé la jeune femelle.

« D'accord, tu as ma parole !!! » avait conclu Kouga.

« Est-ce que je peux…??? » demanda une voix qui lui fit reprendre ses esprit. Kagome leva les yeux pour se perdre dans un océan de vert. Kenji se tenait près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne participes pas à la réunion ??? » rétorqua Kagome.

« Non, les affaires et moi ça fait 2. » dit Kenji et l'héritière du clan Takahashi fit un (très) léger sourire.

« Ah ! Est-ce que c'est un sourire que j'ai vu ? Tu es vraiment en plus belle quand tu souris, tu sais ??? » complimenta Kenji.

****

¤¤¤¤

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Kouga ? » demanda Sesshoumaru en prenant place à son bureau.

« Le sang artificiel manque cruellement en Chine, nous ne pouvons satisfaire toute la communauté vampire. Je sais que vous avez des stocks énormes de sang au Japon et je sais que ce sont tes firmes qui exploitent cette filière. Donc, j'aimerais te proposer une sorte de commerce entre nos 2 pays. » expliqua Kouga.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Naraku ? » demanda Sesshoumaru.

« Sauf ton respect, Sesshoumaru mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Mon clan provient du tien, mon père était un membre des Takahashi quand il est parti pour la Chine. Alors, c'est en la mémoire de nos parents et de ce qu'ils étaient que je te demande cette faveur. De plus, Naraku n'est pas quelqu'un que j'aime côtoyer. Je ne lui fais pas confiance !!! » avoua Kouga. Satisfait de cette réponse, Sesshoumaru fit (comme sa soeur plus tôt) un très léger sourire.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire, Kenji ? » s'enquit Kagome. Kenji regarda droit dans les yeux de la jeune femelle vampire.

« Cela dépend… Est-ce que ça fonctionne ??? » répondit-il.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chapitre 9 est fini, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai incrusté le perso de Kenji mais bon, c'est fait !!! Ohayo à tous !!! Je ne vous oublie pas mais le temps me manque…

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	12. X

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu_kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

****

X

__

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire, Kenji ? » s'enquit Kagome. Kenji regarda droit dans les yeux de la jeune femelle vampire.

« Cela dépend… Est-ce que ça fonctionne ??? » répondit-il.

« Peut-être… mais est-ce que tu sais que Kouga te tuerait pour tenter de voler sa femme ?! » répondit Kagome.

« Donc c'était vrai, tu es bien sa femme ?! » s'enquit Kenji avec soupçon.

« C'est une ancienne histoire de notre enfance… » dit seulement Kagome puis avec une vitesse extraordinaire, elle se retira dans ses quartiers, laissant Kenji seul observer le ciel étoilé.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Y a t-il autre chose dont tu veux me parler ? » s'enquit Sesshoumaru en observant la mine préoccupée de l'autre vampire.

« Kagome va fêter ses 210 ans bientôt et la tradition veut qu'elle se trouve un mari avant cette date… J'aimerais la courtiser, si j'ai ta permission !!! » dit nerveusement Kouga. Le chef du clan Takahashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le silence était insoutenable.

« Je crois que c'est à ma sœur que tu dois demander ça, c'est son futur après tout. Mais toutefois, j'apprécie que tu me demandes la permission !!! » répondit Sesshoumaru. Kouga sourit.

« Tu peux rester au manoir le temps que tu veux … » informa Sesshoumaru, Kouga acquiesça de la tête et sortit.

****

Temple Higurashi

Jii-chan, Miroku, Inuyasha et Sango étaient arrivés au temple. La vampire ressentait la soif de sang depuis au moins une demie-heure mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Miroku et Inuyasha décidèrent d'arranger la chambre de la vampire. Ils fermèrent les rideaux, bloquèrent toute entrée de lumière du jour. Sango était à la fenêtre du séjour et observait l'horizon. La direction qu'elle regardait était celle du manoir des Takahashi, son clan, sa nouvelle famille. Comme une brebis égarée, elle sentait le vide. Jii-chan s'approcha.

« Tu ressens le manque, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit le vieil homme.

« Je ne comprends pas… » répondit Sango.

« Le sang… Tu as soif !!! » expliqua Mr Higurashi

« Oui… un peu !!! » avoua la vampire, presque avec honte.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, c'est ta nature maintenant !!! De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu tuais des humains pour t'abreuver de leur sang… Kaede-sama m'a donné ça pour toi, elle a dit que ça devrait suffire pour ce soir !!! » sourit Jii-chan et il tendit deux bouteilles qui pour les non-initiés prendraient pour des bouteilles de vin. Elles étaient remplies de sang, Sango en prit une gorgée.

« Merci Jii-chan… » sourit faiblement Sango et on put voir ses crocs.

****

¤¤¤¤

« Tu crois que ça ira pour Sango ? » demanda Miroku en observant la chambre qui était plongée dans les ténèbres(il fait noir, quoi !)

« Évidemment, de plus elle fera ses propres arrangements si ça ne lui plait pas !!! » dit Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha, comment dois-je me comporter avec Sango maintenant qu'elle est… ? » S'enquit Miroku. Son petit frère le regarda un peu surpris.

« Miroku, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? » rétorqua Inuyasha.

« Sois sérieux un peu !!! » s'indigna le plus âgé des frères Higurashi.

« Ok, ok c'est que généralement c'est toi le plus avisé de nous 2... Où est le problème avec Sango ? » dit Inuyasha. A cet instant, la vampire était arrivée à la porte de sa chambre et entendit la conversation malgré elle.

« C'est une vampire !!! » répondit Miroku

« Et alors ? Tu trouves qu'elle est différente ? » demanda Inuyasha un peu exaspéré par son frère.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est différente !!! Elle boit du sang, elle a des crocs… » s'écria Miroku et Sango, meurtrie par cette déclaration se retira sans faire entendre.

__

'Je savais que je le dégoûtais !!!' pensa la vampire tristement. 

« Quoi ? Elle te dégoûte ??? » demanda Inuyasha presque en colère.

« Bien sûr que non, Sango ne me dégoûtera jamais !!! Je me disais juste que je devrais arrêter de peloter les filles que je croise si je ne veux pas une mort horrible !!! » expliqua Miroku. Inuyasha frappa son frère derrière la tête.

« Baka ! Si **à chaque fois **je ne la retenais pas, elle t'aurait **déjà tué **!!! Mais je te conseille de faire attention parce qu'en vampire, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la retenir encore… » dit Inuyasha.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour Kagome ??? » sourit Miroku joyeusement. Son frère rougit et se tourna, embarrassé.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Kouga rejoignit Kenji sur le toit de la demeure.

« C'est là que tu te caches ? » s'enquit Kouga.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec la splendide Kagome. » répondit Kenji, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as parlé avec ma femme ? Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? » rétorqua Kouga.

« Sûrement partie dormir. Elle est encore plus belle que dans ta description… » admit Kenji.

« Elle a embelli avec le temps. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as des vues sur Kagome ? » demanda Kouga.

« Parce que c'est le cas… » répondit Kenji et les 2 vampires se firent face.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu décevant. Pas vous ? 

Sango a le cœur brisé mais elle n'a pas entendu le reste de la conversation, dommage pour elle…

**__**

Nahi-chan, je te donne l'autorisation d'utiliser mon nom dans ton fic et de plus j'ai hâte de lire ton histoire ^_^ Au fait redonne-moi l'adresse de ton site ?!

**__**

Lyla-chan, je me suis bien marrée en lisant ton review ^_^

Ohayo à mes lecteurs et reviewers !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	13. XI

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

XI

__

« Elle a embelli avec le temps. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as des vues sur Kagome ? » demanda Kouga.

« Parce que c'est le cas… » répondit Kenji et les 2 vampires se firent face.

« Kenji, tu es mon meilleur ami et je te considère même comme un frère mais si tu touches Kagome, je te tue ! » avertit Kouga.

« Si tu l'aimes autant, comment se fait-il que tu as promis à Ayame de l'épouser ! » s'enquit Kenji et son meilleur ami pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda Kouga.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? Ayame s'est faite une joie de l'annoncer à tout le monde au pays ! Tu t'en rappelles vraiment pas ? » informa Kenji.

« NON ! » répondit Kouga.

« Tu es dans le pétrin mon cher… » sourit Kenji

« Mais mon histoire avec Kagome est plus ancienne ! » rétorqua Kouga.

****

Temple Higurashi

Sango était sur le toit du temple depuis un bon moment. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas Inuyasha l'appeler. Au deuxième appel, elle décida d'y répondre.

« Je suis en haut ! » dit Sango. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas pour observer la jeune vampire sur le toit.

« Pourquoi les vampires aiment-ils **autant **la hauteur ? » s'enquit Inuyasha.

« Peut-être pour surveiller les alentours. Je ne suis pas encore respectée comme Kagome. Les chiens aboient toujours ! » dit Sango.

« Que veux-tu, elle est **née** vampire ! » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Tu as sans doute raison ! » soupira la vampire puis elle sauta à terre.

« J'étais venu te dire que ta chambre était prête. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever » informa Inuyasha.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, je crois que je vais demander à Kagome et Sesshoumaru si je peux m'installer au manoir… » dit Sango.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien avec nous ? Je sais qu'on est humain et tout mais je suis sûr que tu ne nous ferais pas de mal ! » dit l'humain.

« Je ne me maîtrise pas encore très bien. Shippo a plus de maîtrise que moi et au manoir je serais mieux ! » conclut Sango.

« Comme tu le sens… Mais je viendrais te voir tous les soirs ! » admit Inuyasha et ils se sourirent. Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans dire au revoir à Miroku. Quelques instants plus tard, le grand frère d'Inuyasha sortit au jardin mais ne vit que le jeune homme.

« Mais… où est Sango ? » demanda Miroku scannant des yeux les environs.

« Elle a décidé de vivre au manoir, elle pense apprendre à se contrôler plus rapidement là-bas. » répondit Inuyasha.

« Elle… ne m'a même pas dit un mot ! » s'indigna le plus âgé des frères.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Sango se surprit à retrouver son chemin toute seule vers le manoir alors qu'elle n'était venue sur place qu'une seule fois. De plus, elle se déplaça plus rapidement et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle fut accueillie par Kaede.

« Mon enfant, tu es déjà de retour ? Y a t-il un problème ? » demanda la plus vieille des vampire.

« Pas vraiment, je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester au manoir ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je demande la permission à Sesshoumaru ou Kagome ? Je travaillerais s'il le faut ! » dit Sango.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, mon enfant. Sesshoumaru et Kagome ont déjà senti ta présence… de plus tu fais partie du clan, tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra. Shippo va te montrer une chambre libre. » sourit Kaede et à ce moment le jeune vampire arriva en trombe.

« Sango-chan ! Tu es de retour ? » s'écria Shippo. L'ancienne humaine acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Emmène Sango dans une chambre libre et aide-la à s'installer ! » dit seulement Kaede puis elle s'en alla.

****

Clan Onigumo

« Bande d'incapable ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit avoir fait un face à face avec Kagome au temple ! » hurla Naraku à toute son assemblée. Les vampires se regardèrent, confus.

« Qui aurait pu te le dire, puisqu'ils sont tous morts ? Kagome les a tous tué sauf Yura. Et tout le monde se rappelle comment elle a périt par la main de Sesshoumaru » répondit Kagura.

« Vous êtes tous inutiles ! Mon plan a failli être découvert ! Je veux le Shikon no tama qui est dans ce temple et ensuite je tuerais Sesshoumaru » ragea Naraku.

« Pourquoi ne pas tuer Sesshoumaru, maintenant ? » demanda une vampire de faible classe. Elle reçut comme réponse une balle dans la tête. Le chef du clan Onigumo rengaina son pistolet.

« Parce que sa sœur et lui, tant qu'ils sont ensembles sont quasiment invincibles ! » grogna Naraku.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux Kagome ? » s'enquit Kagura

« Quand Kagome sera ma reine, avec en plus le Shikon, plus rien ne m'arrêtera ! » répondit le chef.

« Et si Kagome ne voulait pas être ta reine ? » demanda Kagura.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres. Mes anciennes idées ont disparus mais d'autres apparaissent… Un chapitre blanc, juste pour me remettre les idées en place

Ohayo à tous. Pour ceux qui me lisent toujours et qui veulent être avertis des nouveaux chapitres, laissez-moi vos mails. Je n'envois pas de pub, de chaîne d'amitié ou ce genre de truc !

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	14. XII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

XII

__

« Et si Kagome ne voulait pas être ta reine ? » demanda Kagura.

« Elle le sera… Elle le sera de gré ou de force !» sourit froidement le chef du clan Onigumo. Même Kagura en eut froid dans le dos.

****

¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil se leva et peu à peu la ville grouillait de gens ordinaires. Comme tous les jours depuis des lustres, ils se rendirent au travail ou au magasin sans compter ceux qui ne faisaient rien. Inuyasha et Miroku ne dormirent que quelques heures. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le vieux prêtre et ses 2 petits-fils étaient assis au salon.

« Jii-chan, comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça aussi longtemps ? » commença Miroku.

« Je ne l'ai jamais caché- » dit le grand-père mais il fut interrompu.

« Avoue que la plupart de tes histoires sont à dormir debout, normal qu'on avait du mal à y croire ! » dit Inuyasha les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous ai toujours dit que certaines choses existaient… » répondit sagement Jii-chan.

« Tu crois qu'ils accepteront Sango comme des leurs, après tout ce Sesshoumaru ne m'a pas l'air très commode ! » demanda le plus âgé des frères.

« Le clan est une famille très unie, ce qu'il les différencie de nous c'est qu'ils ont des règles à respecter, Sango sera très bien là-bas, j'en suis sûr. » répondit le vieux prêtre avec sincérité.

****

¤¤¤¤¤

La journée passa lentement du point de vue de Miroku et Inuyasha. Ils espéraient, la nuit tombée rejoindre le manoir du clan Takahashi. Le premier pour être avec Sango et le deuxième pour voir Kagome. Les 2 jeunes homme se préparèrent tandis que leur grand-père leur prodigua ses derniers conseils.

« Surtout, ne jamais contrarier Sesshoumaru ou lui manquer de respect… Sinon, vous pouvez déjà me dire adieu ! » conseilla Jii-chan. Les garçons ne l'écoutaient que d'une seule oreille et partirent. En descendant les marches de leur temple, ils firent une rencontre.

« Inuyasha-kun ! » s'écria une voix féminine.

« Kikyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna le plus jeune des frères. La jeune fille arriva à leur hauteur, un peu essoufflée.

« Je suis venue faire mes études à Tokyo et comme tu m'avais dit que tu habiterais chez ton grand-père désormais, j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite. Bonsoir Miroku-san » sourit Kikyo.

« Bonsoir Kikyo-san » répondit Miroku

« Je vous invite à prendre une verre… » déclara la nouvelle venue. Le plus âgé des frères donna un coup de coude à son cadet et lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient pressés, mais rien n'arrêta Kikyo, elle était déjà au bras d'Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha sera ravi d'y aller avec toi mais j'ai une course à faire. Bye ! » dit rapidement Miroku.

« Mais… Miroku ! Kikyo…» réussit à dire Inuyasha.

« On y va ! » demanda la jeune fille, le jeune homme soupira, dépité il la suivit.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Kagome et Sesshoumaru étaient dans la salon quand Sango entra. Elle s'inclina devant eux avec respect.

« Je pense que tu es au courant des règles qui régissent le clan ? » demanda Sesshoumaru froidement.

« Oui, Kaede-sama m'a expliqué. » répondit simplement Sango.

« Donc, tu dois savoir qu'il te faut t'entraîner et par conséquent choisir tes armes, tu verras cela avec ma sœur plus tard. » ajouta le chef du clan. Sango acquiesça. A ce moment, Kouga suivi de Kenji firent leur entrée. A leur tour, ils vinrent respectueusement s'incliner devant les héritiers mais Kouga tout à son audace voulut s'approcher un peu plus de Kagome mais il fut accueilli par la lame du Tessaïga sous la gorge.

« Je t'ai donné mon consentement pour courtiser ma sœur mais évite de le faire devant moi, Kouga » grogna Sesshoumaru. Le vampire de Chine recula. Kenji et Sango sourirent de son infortune. L'héritier s'approcha de sa sœur et renifla son cou, ensuite lui caressant les cheveux, il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Fais attention à toi petite sœur. » murmura Sesshoumaru et il partit dans ses bureaux.

« Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi possessif ! » dit Kouga.

« Il a de quoi l'être… » ajouta Kenji avec un sourire. Kouga le fusilla du regard.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes gestes quand tu es devant mon frère. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… » dit Kagome.

« Mais quand tu seras ma femme, il ne pourra rien dire, ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » déclara le vampire de Chine. Tout le monde était --u

« Sango, suis-moi je vais te montrer la salle des armes ! » dit Kagome et elles partirent.

« Hey, attendez-nous ! » s'indigna Kouga

****

¤¤¤¤¤

« Kyoto n'est plus pareille sans toi… Inuyasha, tu m'écoutes ?» dit Kikyo. Ils étaient au Wac Donald's. Le jeune homme paraissait s'ennuyer. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : rejoindre son frère, Sango et... Kagome.

« Hein… Quoi ? » répondit Inuyasha.

« As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie… je veux dire penses-tu à elle en ce moment ? » s'enquit la jeune fille un peu triste.

« Non, je n'ai personne… enfin, je suis intéressé par une … fille mais » balbutia Inuyasha un peu gêné. Kikyo commença à pleurer.

« Kikyo ! Non ! Tu sais bien que je te trouve très jolie mais je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi à part de l'amitié… » poursuivit Inuyasha et plus il continuait plus Kikyo était en pleurs.

« MAIS MOI JE T'AIME ! » s'écria la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà Kikyo est arrivé… enfin ! Je sais je suis longue à updater mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi ces jours-ci. Gomen ne minna-san.

****

Lyla-chan et **Nahi-chan **: Bonjour à vous 2.

****

Sarifa : Merci pour ton review

****

Stef : J'y ai mis du temps mais je le continue

****

Francis : Merci pour ton long review, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas mettre tes suggestions, puisque ayant à peu près la trame de l'histoire, le fait d'ajouter des persos me ferait écrire beaucoup trop de chapitres. Et vu le temps dont je dispose, je n'aurais jamais fini d'ici l'année prochaine Mais pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un fic sur Inuyasha avec ces éléments-la ?

****

Bepinette : Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais maintenant que je suis là je ferais tout pour le terminer ce fic.

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	15. XIII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

XIII

__

« MAIS MOI JE T'AIME ! » s'écria la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément.

« Je suis désolé, Kikyo… » murmura Inuyasha et il s'en alla.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Miroku se présenta devant la porte de l'imposante demeure. Un vampire lui ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de frapper.

« Hum, je suis venu voir Sango… » dit-il simplement. Le vampire mâle grogna sourdement mais le laissa entrer. Kaede vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir Miroku, je pense que tu viens voir ton amie ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire montrant ses canines.

« En effet, Kaede-sama. Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée ? » se renseigna le jeune homme.

« Oui, Sango est avec Kagome en ce moment. Elles sont dans la salle d'entraînement, suis-moi » indiqua la vampire. Ils partirent. Rendus dans la salle, Miroku sentit son souffle se couper. Sango et Kagome se battaient à l'épée. Sango avait vraiment du mal à contrer l'héritière Takahashi et à chaque coup elle manquait de se faire tuer. Alors que Kagome se battait avec fluidité et rapidité, Sango manquait encore d'exercice et de force. Au moment où Sango remarqua Miroku, elle fut déconcentré et Kagome écarta l'épée de son adversaire d'un revers, celle-ci voltigea à travers la pièce puis s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce.

« SANGO ! » s'écria Miroku en s'élançant vers son amie pour la protéger. L'héritière Takahashi stoppa net, son épée se trouva un cheveu de la tête de Miroku.

« Pensais-tu vraiment faire un acte de courage ? Tu devrais savoir à présent que j'aurais pu te tuer ! » dit Kagome d'une voix froide.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Sango ! » répondit Miroku. Kagome rengaina, Kaede se rapprocha du groupe.

« Il ne font que s'entraîner Miroku ! » dit la vieille vampire.

« D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'écria Sango, honteuse d'avoir perdu sa concentration à cause de lui.

« Je ne savais pas… Je suis venue te voir, Sango ! Tu es partie si vite hier que… » tentait de répondre le jeune homme. Kagome s'éloigna pour aller s'entraîner au tir dans une autre salle.

« J'ai donné la raison à Inuyasha… » répondit Sango.

« Oui, je sais il me l'a dit mais tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de passer par mon frère. » rétorqua Miroku.

« Lui, au moins ne fait pas semblant de m'apprécier ! » dit la toute jeune vampire.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, confus.

« Rien, laisse tomber. » dit simplement la vampire.

****

Temple Higurashi

Jii-chan était en train de dormir paisiblement quand il sentit une présence maléfique. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait ni les acuités super développées ni la rapidité des vampires. Il était donc trop tard quand il se rendit dans la salle ou trônait le Shikon no tama. Une personne dans la pénombre avait la perle dans la main.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ne touchez pas à cette perle ! » ordonna le vieux prêtre. La personne se retourna pour faire face à Jii-chan.

« Naraku… ! » murmura le prêtre.

« Ce soir, Kagome n'est pas là pour te protéger, vieil homme. Alors, je suis venu prendre possession du Shikon no tama ! » répondit le chef du clan Onigumo. Jii-chan avait déjà en main des ofudas, il pria puis les lança sur l'ennemi mais Naraku étant plus rapide, il arriva à la hauteur du prêtre et sourit.

« SHI NE (Meurs) ! » dit froidement Naraku et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie noire qui frappa de plein fouet le vieil homme. A ce moment, Inuyasha monta les marches du temple. Naraku le sentit et décida de partir. Le petit fils du prêtre vit que la porte de la salle de prières était restée ouverte.

« Jii-chan doit être encore en train de prier… » dit Inuyasha et il entra pour voir son grand-père. La vue rendit presque Inuyasha fou de rage, son grand-père gisait à terre dans une mare de sang. Le jeune homme accourut prendre Jii-chan dans ses bras.

« Jii-chan ! Jii-chan ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait ! » s'écria Inuyasha. Son grand-père était livide. Il était plein de blessures. Inuyasha fit la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit à un moment pareil.

« **KAGOME** ! » cria t-il de toutes ses forces.

Manoir Takahashi

A cet instant précis, l'héritière du clan ressentit l'appel et sniffa l'air. Une chose de grave venait de se produire et cela s'était passé au temple. Un croissant de lune apparut sur front, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et ses crocs s'étaient allongés. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de tir. Kaede, Sango et Miroku qui étaient encore en train de discuter virent passer une ombre noire menaçante.

« Whaow, elle est effrayante comme ça ! » rigola Miroku inconscient du malheur.

« Baka… » dit Sango en punchant le jeune homme à la tête.

« Il est arrivé un malheur » dit Kaede et elle se hâta vers le salon. Sango et Miroku la suivirent, bientôt il fut rejoint par Kouga et Kenji.

« Kaede, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le vampire de Chine.

« Nous le saurons bien assez tôt… » répondit énigmatiquement la vieille vampire et ils entrèrent tous au salon. Sesshoumaru étaient bien sûr présent. Il avait subi la même transformation que Kagome, il était d'autant plus impressionnant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » demanda Miroku.

« La ferme, Miroku ! » dit Sango, elle sentit aussi cet impression bizarre de mal-être qui régnait au manoir. Sesshoumaru tentait de se calmer mais sa sœur était furieuse et comme ils étaient liés, l'un et l'autre ressentaient toujours la même chose. Et c'est ainsi depuis la naissance de Kagome. Kaede s'approcha avec respect.

« Sesshoumaru… ! » dit doucement la plus vieille des vampires.

« Kagome… je pense que le prêtre est mort ! » dit l'héritier du clan Takahashi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Note d'Inu-kami : la fiche des persos a été remise à jour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre ? Nooooon… Naraku a le Shikon no tama, Jii-chan est plein de sang…

Merci à tous mes lecteurs je vous adore tous. Si, si tous !

va se cacher sous la table de l'ordi Je pars en vacance demain, donc je ne pourrais pas updater pendant 3 semaines. Gomen ne minna-san.

****

Ohayo à

Francis : j'espère ce chapitre t'aide un peu dans tes questions et bien sûr que Naraku va utiliser Kikyo…

Steph : arigato pour tes encouragements

Kittyarra : arigato pour ton review et oui, ils sont frangins. J'aime bien ton pseudo…

Yune-chan66 : Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire et arigato pour ton review ainsi que ton compliment

****

Lyla-chan : non, c'est pas grave, je savais que tu étais occupée. J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé ! Gambatte ! Oui, Kikyo se devait d'être là.

****

Nahi-chan : toujours présente pour moi depuis le début et je suis contente que Lyla-chan et toi êtes toujours d'attaque pour lire mes fics. Bonne vacances à vous 2, mes amies !

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	16. XIV

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce long retard mais j'ai déménagé en revenant de vacances et je n'ai été connecté à Internet qu'hier L

Donc, voilà la suite de « Cœur de Vampire » et au fait, savez-vous que tous les personnages de Rumiko Takahashi ne m'appartiennent pas !

XIV

__

« Sesshoumaru… ! » dit doucement la plus vieille des vampires.

« Kagome… je pense que le prêtre est mort ! » dit l'héritier du clan Takahashi.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome arriva rapidement au temple. Son odorat l'amena de suite vers Inuyasha et Jii-chan. Le jeune homme leva la tête et l'aperçut.

« Kagome ! Jii-chan… il faut que tu sauves Jii-chan, s'il te plait ! » supplia Inuyasha.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit la vampire qui s'empara du prêtre pour le mettre sur son dos. Kagome ne sentit aucune odeur étrangère.

« Je ne sais pas… je l'ai trouvé ainsi… » répondit l'humain en suivant Kagome.

« J'irai plus sans toi ! Attends ici, ton frère viendra sûrement te chercher » ordonna l'héritière Takahashi. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, le jeune homme l'interpella.

« Kagome ! Merci d'être venue ! » souffla t-il. La vampire hocha sensiblement de la tête.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Kagome arriva en trombe et se dirigea directement vers les quartiers de Kaede. Rendue sur place, son frère était avec la vieille vampire.

« Kaede, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour le prêtre… il est mourant. » annonça l'héritière Takahashi en déposant l'humain sur un lit.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Kagome. » avoua Kaede. Sesshoumaru et sa sœur sortirent de la pièce. Ils étaient tous deux revenus à la normale.

« Je t'écoute » dit le grand frère.

« Je n'ai senti personne d'autre. Ils ont caché leur odeur… et ils ont le Shikon no Tama ! » répondit Kagome.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Miroku et Sango, qui étaient partis chercher Inuyasha, revinrent au moment où Kaede eut fini avec le prêtre.

« Comment va Jii-chan ? » demanda Inuyasha, très inquiet.

« Il est dans le coma… ses blessures sont d'origine… magiques ! Je pense à une boule d'énergie. La personne a le pouvoir du Shikon, mais comme la perle n'est pas totalement maléfique, l'attaque n'a pas atteint sa force maximale. Voilà pourquoi, votre grand-père n'est pas mort sur le coup » expliqua la vieille vampire.

« Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? » s'enquit Miroku.

« Quand il aura repris des forces. » assura Kaede.

« Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Et c'est quoi le Shikon ? » demanda Sango. Sesshoumaru et Kagome s'en allèrent. Quelqu'un avait trépassé sur leur territoire et il devait payer. Kaede les regarda se retirer, en soupirant.

« Il va y avoir du sang… celui qui fait ça ne s'en tirera pas ! » murmura la plus âgée des vampires.

« J'espère que Kagome le tuera ! » souhaita Inuyasha, plein de colère. Tout le monde le fixa avec surprise.

« Le Shikon est une perle qui réalise les vœux et surtout il décuple les pouvoirs et forces du détenteur. La perle est protégée par notre clan depuis le Sengoku Jidaï. Votre grand-père en avait la garde… » expliqua Kaede.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« La perle doit disparaître… quitte à faire un vœu ! » grogna Sesshoumaru, assis à son bureau.

« Je le sais, mais d'abord, je dois trouver le vampire qui a fait ça ! » grogna aussi Kagome.

****

Clan Onigumo

Naraku était aux anges. Il avait le Shikon et bientôt il n'en doutait pas il aurait Kagome. Justement, il allait faire son vœu

« Shikon no Tama, je voudrais que Kagome Takahashi m'aime et qu'ainsi elle devienne ma reine ! » souhaita Naraku. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, brilla de milles feux. Une voix masculine et lointaine répondit.

« Je ne peux pas faire les personnes s'aimer ! » expliqua le Shikon et la lumière disparut. Le chef du clan Onigumo cria de rage, tous les vampires de son manoir en tremblaient de peur.

« Kagome… tu deviendras ma femme ! » murmura Naraku, une idée se formant dans son cerveau.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Après avoir envoyer plusieurs de leur meilleurs vampires, enquêter sur l'agression du prêtre les héritiers Takahashi durent se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait aucune trace, personne n'a rien entendu ni rien senti. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre le réveil de Jii-chan. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jii-chan était dans le coma. Kagome se rendit dans sa chambre et elle vit Sango, Miroku et Inuyasha. Le plus âgé des frères se mit en colère immédiatement.

« Si vous saviez que ce caillou était dangereux… pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser plus tôt ! Depuis qu'on vous connaît, on arrête pas d'avoir des problèmes ! D'abord Sango, puis Jii-chan et ensuite ça sera le tour de qui ? Inuyasha ? Moi ! » s'écria Miroku.

« Il savait ce qu'il risquait en acceptant le Shikon » répondit froidement Kagome.

« Je devrais le tuer pour la manière dont tu viens juste de parler à ma sœur ! Voilà, pourquoi je n'aime pas les humains ! » grogna Sesshoumaru en faisant son entrée dans la pièce. Il était très en colère et Sango le remarqua, celle-ci se rapprocha de Miroku. Elle savait que si Sesshoumaru attaquait maintenant, elle n'aurait aucune chance de sauver le pauvre humain. Le chef du clan était rapide, peut-être encore plus rapide que sa sœur. Et Sango a appris qu'il y avait des choses qu'un vampire et encore moins un humain ne devait dire en présence de Sesshoumaru, sous peine de mort. Heureusement, Kagome retint son frère par le bras et comme par magie, celui-ci se calma net.

« Sesshoumaru-sama, excuse-le ! Il est très inquiet pour son grand-père » dit timidement Sango.

« Sache que je t'en suis très reconnaissant de nous permettre de rester ici. » confirma Inuyasha. Miroku se tut et les héritiers Takahashi s'en allèrent.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome était sur son toit depuis un moment déjà quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'enquit la vampire.

« Je suis venu te remercier personnellement pour avoir sauver Jii-chan » avoua Inuyasha.

« Tu m'as déjà remercié et de plus c'était mon devoir. Le sujet est clos ! » rétorqua Kagome.

« Je me demandais quand même une chose : comment as-tu su qu'on avait besoin d'aide ? Les vampires n'ont pas l'ouïe aussi fine, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit le jeune homme. La vampire ne pouvait répondre à ça, elle ne savait pas elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! » avoua Kagome. Et pour la première fois, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mauve rencontra or. A cet instant, quelque chose se produisit.

« On est peut-être lié ? On peut dire déjà qu'on est amis ! » dit Inuyasha.

« Amis… ! » répéta la vampire, incertaine.

« Oui, tu es l'amie de Jii-chan alors, tu es mon amie aussi ! » conclut le jeune homme, Kagome ne dit mot mais écouta le reste.

« Alors, je peux me permettre de te poser une question personnelle : Sesshoumaru est vraiment ton frère ? » s'enquit le plus jeune des Higurashi. La vampire ne put se retenir et sourit faiblement. Inuyasha aurait voulu voir ce sourire plus souvent tellement il la trouvait jolie.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu souris… enfin… je veux dire que même quand tu ne souris pas, tu es belle mais… enfin tu as compris ! » balbutia le jeune homme, devenu rouge comme une tomate.

« Merci, Inuyasha. » remercia simplement Kagome. Inuyasha était aux anges, il avait enfin réussit à parler à Kagome et en plus, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et ça représentait beaucoup pour le jeune humain.

« Kagome-sama ! Sesshoumaru-sama m'envoit te donner ça ! » s'écria Shippo, qui arriva en trombe. Il tendit une lettre à Kagome et celle-ci le lut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune vampire. Kagome soupira profondément.

« Naraku m'a invité chez lui… » annonça l'héritière Takahashi.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : la fiche des persos a été remise à jour. Peux pas faire des chapitres plus long ! Snif snif !

Gomen ne encore pour le retard. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	17. XV

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XV

__

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune vampire. Kagome soupira profondément.

« Naraku m'a invité chez lui… » annonça l'héritière Takahashi.

Et elle s'en alla sans d'autre parole. Quand Inuyasha pensait à Naraku, quelque chose en lui bouillonnait.

« Tu n'as aucune chance ! » lâcha soudainement Shippo.

« De quoi tu parles ? »rétorqua le jeune homme. Le petit vampire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit.

« Kagome et toi ! Les humains et les vampires ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. De plus, Kagome-sama n'épousera que quelqu'un de très puissant » ricana Shippo.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour moi, Shippo ! C'est gentil à toi mais j'ai UNE chance ! » sourit Inuyasha et à son tour il partit.

« Ningen no baka… » dit le jeune vampire en secouant tristement la tête.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sesshoumaru était au salon, la lettre d'invitation de Naraku l'énervait toujours. Depuis des années, il avait vu le regard vicieux du chef du clan Onigumo sur sa sœur et il s'était efforcé de l'écarter. Mais à présent qu'elle doit se trouver un époux, il était difficile d'empêcher Naraku de la courtiser. Le chef du clan Takahashi savait que Naraku avait une sorte « d'obsession malsaine » à l'égard de Kagome et celui lui faisait peur. Sesshoumaru avait rarement peur. Enfin, tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, c'est que Kagome choisisse Kouga - même si ce n'était pas le meilleur choix - malheureusement. L'héritier sentit la douce odeur de sa sœur, elle venait sûrement lui dire au revoir.

« Sesshoumaru… » murmura sa sœur.

« Je le sais… Tu dois y aller ! » ajouta le grand frère.

« Elle doit aller où ? » s'enquit Kouga qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Kenji.

« Naraku l'a invité… » répondit Sesshoumaru froidement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que **ma femme **irait faire chez Naraku ? » s'écria le vampire de Chine.

« TA FEMME ? Qui est ta femme, Kouga ? » demanda une jeune vampire qui se trouvait à la porte du salon suivi de Kaede.

« Ayame ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » voulut savoir Kouga.

« Grand-père m'a fait venir te chercher. » rétorqua Ayame qui envoya des regards méchants vers Kagome. Kaede s'approcha des héritiers.

« Kagura est venue te chercher. » annonça la vieille vampire à Kagome.

« J'arrive dans un instant, Kaede ! » dit simplement l'héritière.

« Kagome, n'y va pas. Tu deviendras ma femme et - » commença Kouga.

« C'est moi ta femme ! Tu me l'avais promis ! » interrompit Ayame avec force.

« Kouga, est-ce vrai ? » s'enquit Sesshoumaru avec froideur.

« Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas ! » s'excusa le vampire de Chine. Kenji secoua la tête avec dépit. Ayame grogna.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette 'Ayame' mentirait… » déclara le chef du Clan Takahashi.

« Je ne mens pas et s'il y a un problème, elle et moi, on peut se battre en duel. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle ! » s'écria Ayame en direction de Kagome. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Sesshoumaru se leva de son fauteuil. Kouga et Kenji se rapprochèrent de la nouvelle venue mais Ayame ne semblait pas voir le danger.

« Ayame, tais-toi ! » ordonna Kouga avec une soudaine panique.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de la défier ? Elle ne m'a pas l'air très puissante ! » ajouta Ayame. Kenji avala péniblement sa salive et s'apprêtait au pire quand il entendit le grognement de Sesshoumaru.

« KOUGA ! » avertit le frère de Kagome.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se battre… Kouga t'appartient… Mais sache que je t'aurais tué sans difficultés ! » grogna Kagome, pendant son discours sa demi-lune se fit voir. Ayame comprit enfin son erreur, elle avait en face d'elle les dangereux héritiers Takahashi. Elle faillit s'évanouir… de frayeur.

« Mais… Kagome ! » tenta de parler le vampire de Chine.

« Assez, Kouga ! » s'écria Sesshoumaru, les yeux rouges. Kouga recula en baissant la tête. Kagome alla serrer son frère tendrement dans ses bras. Celui-ci renifla le cou de sa sœur et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle partit.

****

Clan Onigumo

Naraku était impatient de voir celle qu'il désirait depuis années. C'est la première fois qu'il l'invitait chez lui - seule.

« Ce maudit Sesshoumaru m'a toujours empêcher de voir sa sœur… jusqu'à maintenant ! A présent, elle est mienne ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » sourit cruellement Naraku. Doucement, il sentit l'odeur de Kagome et se relaxa.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome fit son entrée dans le grand salon des Onigumo, beaucoup de femelles la regardaient de biais. Jalouses, probablement. Les mâles quant à eux avaient ce regard vicieux. Kagome regarda tout le monde avec froideur. Naraku arriva, sourire au lèvres, les crocs visibles.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, belle Kagome… » dit Naraku et ensuite il grogna discrètement. Tous les vampires du salon se retirèrent ne laissant ainsi que le chef Onigumo et l'héritière Takahashi.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus magnifique à chaque fois que je te vois ! » complimenta le chef Onigumo et il lui fit une bise sur la tempe. Il voulait probablement laisser son odeur sur elle en effaçant celle de Sesshoumaru.

« Je te remercie Naraku… » répondit Kagome. Le vampire l'amena vers la salle des réceptions, la table était mise pour deux avec pour seule lumière, celle des chandeliers par milliers. La pièce était richement décoré avec des ton rouge sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer de dîner ? » proposa Naraku. Kagome acquiesça et le vampire l'aida à s'asseoir. Un vrai gentleman. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, des choses sans importance. L'héritière Takahashi semblait voir une autre façade de Naraku. A la seule lumière des bougies, il semblait presque charmant et sincère. Kagome le trouvait pas mal avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux de couleur rouge sang. (A/N : Dans mon fic, Naraku ressemble au jeune prince qu'il était au début de l'anime, épisode 24-25. Si vous vous rappelez pas demandez-moi, je vous enverrais une image par mail). Elle ne se voyait pas vivre au manoir Onigumo mais plus elle reste en compagnie de Naraku, plus elle se sent attirée. En ce moment même, le couple était assis au salon avec un verre de sang à la main.

« Et comment va ton Frère ? » demanda courtoisement le mâle.

« Très bien, comme tu peux t'en douter. » répondit Kagome avec un rictus. Naraku s'imaginait bien que Sesshoumaru était fou de colère de n'avoir pas pu empêcher sa sœur de venir chez lui.

« En effet, j'imagine… Kagome, tu connais mes intentions envers toi, je ne me suis jamais caché. Je suis un puissant vampire, je pense être le meilleure parti qu'il y ai au Japon. Donne-moi au moins une chance pour te prouver que je peux être un bon époux » déclara Naraku avec sincérité. Kagome était comme dans une sorte de transe. Une force bizarre la poussait vers le chef du clan Onigumo.

« Je… D'ac… » commença la vampire mais des cris l'interrompit.

« KAGOME-SAMAAAAAA ! » s'écria une petite voix.

« JE CONNAIS KAGOME ! VOUS SAVEZ LA SŒUR DE SESSHOUMARU ? ET SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN SEUL DE MES CHEVEUX, ELLE VOUS TUERA ! » ajouta une autre voix plus âgée. Kagome et Naraku se levèrent et rejoignirent la grande porte. Kagura tentait d'empêcher le passage de deux individus.

« Inuyasha… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Kagome.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Ohayo minna-san ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Il y a pas mal de chose qui se passe dans ce chapitre mais je suis désolée du temps que je prends pour updater. Je vais répondre à mes messages maintenant et remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et qui ne laissent pas forcément un review, ARIGATO :

****

Kittyarra : Ouais, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déménagé en revenant de vacances et j'ai du attendre d'être raccordée à Internet pour updater. Merci pour ton message et je vais te répondre que Naraku étant « Naraku », il fera bien sûr ce qu'il voudra ! Ce n'est que le début… Oui, oui, Sess/Kag sont frère et sœur. Arigato pour tes encouragements

****

Nahi-chan : Toujours aussi fidèle, ne ? Un peu normal pour ma fan number 1 ! Il était temps que je fasse Inuyasha et Kagome se parler, sinon j'aime aussi la relation Sess/Kag. Je me demande où est Lyla-chan ? Elle est peut-être en vacances ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours. Bisous.

****

Francis/Jetblack1979 : Arigato, je crois bien que la conversation Inu/Kag était important ainsi que le fait qu'elle est venue rapidement à son secours au moment où il a demandé de l'aide. Oui, une chance que le Shikon ne peut réaliser ce genre de vœu, toutefois comme tu le dis si bien Naraku est un génie. Kikyo va revenir bientôt. Merci pour avoir reviewer.

****

Kohana Higurashi : Tiens, une nouvelle tête Merci pour tes compliments et je suis vraiment ravie que le fic te plaise. Il est clair que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. C'est joli Kohana… +

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	18. XVI

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XVI

__

« Inuyasha… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Kagome

Immédiatement Shippo vint se cacher entre les jambes de la sœur de Sesshoumaru.

« Naraku, j'ai essayé de les mettre dehors mais l'humain n'arrêtait de dire que Kagome-sama nous tuerait tous! » expliqua Kagura. Le chef Onigumo fronça des sourcils.

« Kagome-sama, j'ai eu si peur! » gémit le jeune vampire. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise tout à l'heure sans Kagome mais maintenant qu'elle était là, plus rien ne lui arriverait.

« Shippo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, aussi ? » s'enquit de nouveau la vampire.

« C'est Inuyasha qui m'a forcé à venir! » lâcha Shippo. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme.

« Hé, hé! Je voulais simplement connaître un peu plus les 2 clans! Je me demandais si le manoir Onigumo était comme celui de Kagome. » expliqua Inuyasha. Ce n'était du tout pour ça qu'il était venu, en tout cas dans les souvenirs de Shippo.

****

Flash-back

__

« Hey, Shippo ! Tu sais où se trouve le manoir Onigumo, ne ? » demanda Inuyasha.

« Bien sûr que oui! Je n'y suis pas aller beaucoup de fois mais je m'en souviens bien, pourquoi ? » rétorqua le petit vampire.

« Parce que je n'aime pas savoir Kagome avec ce, ce Naraku! » avoua Inuyasha

« Kagome-sama peut très bien se débrouiller seule. De plus, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as aucune chance! » déclara Shippo en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas me montrer où se trouve les Onigumo! » s'écria le plus jeune des frères Higurashi, ainsi il empoigna Shippo par la taille et partit.

« Mais on va se faire tueeeeeeeer! » gémit Shippo.

****

Fin flash-back

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à venir chez moi sans invitation! » grogna Naraku, furieux de s'être fait déranger par cet humain. Surtout quand il sentait que Kagome commençait à l'apprécier. La jeune Takahashi se rapprocha d'Inuyasha.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir! » reprocha-t-elle au jeune homme en aparté.

« Ce n'était pas écrit 'INTERDIT D'ENTREE'! »rétorqua Inuyasha. L'héritière le dévisagea en soupirant.

« Ok, excuse-moi! Je n'aurais pas du… » avoua le jeune homme, ensuite il prit la main de la vampire et la serra tendrement. Kagome hocha de la tête mais Naraku, lui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Pour qui cet humain se prenait-il pour toucher Kagome? Sa Kagome, sa future épouse ? Naraku comprit que l'humain était amoureux de Kagome mais la question était: Kagome a-t-elle des sentiments envers ce Inuyasha ? Par sécurité, il fit disparaître l'aura du Shikon. Après tout, c'est le petit-fils du prêtre, il pouvait aussi sentir la perle.

« Excuse-les de cette intrusion, Naraku. Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus! » promit Kagome, Naraku s'approcha de Kagome pour la séparer de l'humain, il lui tint les 2 mains.

« Je les excuserais éternellement, si c'est toi qui me le demande, belle Kagome. » susurra le chef Onigumo en embrassant les doigts de la femelle vampire. Kagome se perdit dans son regard rubis. Inuyasha, décidant qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses, les interrompit.

« Hum, hum, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas visiter? » s'enquit le jeune homme. Tous les vampires le dévisagèrent

« Ningen no baka… » murmura Shippo.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Une demie heure après le départ de Kagome, le clan subissait un assaut des plus violents. Des centaines de vampires ennemis les attaquaient. Kaede protégeait Jii-chan encore blessé, Miroku et Sango avec son kenkaï.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je pensais que les 2 clans ne s'affrontaient plus ! » s'écria Miroku.

« Ce ne sont pas les vampires de Naraku. En tout cas, je ne sens pas l'odeur de son clan. » répondit Kaede.

« Ça fait 2 heures qu'ils se battent, je vais aider Sesshoumaru-sama! » dit Sango, rechargeant ses 2 pistolets et vérifiant que sa dague était bien à sa taille, en dessous de veste.

« Sango, non! N'y va pas, c'est le problème des vampires pas le notre! » s'écria Miroku qui la retint par le bras.

« Je suis UNE vampire! C'est mon problème quand mon clan, ma famille est danger! » grogna Sango. Ses yeux avait pris une teinte dangereusement rouge.

« Laisse Sango y aller! Le clan l'appelle, c'est dans leur sang! » expliqua Kaede. Sango arracha son bras des mains de Miroku et sortit du kenkaï.

« Sango, s'il te plait, fais attention à toi! » murmura le plus âgé des frères Higurashi. La jeune vampire s'arrêta net et se retourna pour croiser le regard de son ami. Elle crut y apercevoir de la peur mais surtout de l'amour. Elle partit pour de bon. Après quelques minutes et plusieurs vampires morts, elle retrouva leur chef. Il venait de tuer une dizaine d'ennemis en une seule fois.

« Kaze no kizu! » s'écria Sesshoumaru. Sango s'approcha de celui-ci.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là! » dit froidement le chef Takahashi.

« Je fais partie du clan, je me dois d'être là! » répondit Sango.

« Je parlais simplement du fait que tu n'étais pas ENCORE assez entraînée! » rétorqua Sesshoumaru.

« Je mourais, fière d'avoir combattu à tes cotés, Sesshoumaru-sama! » déclara Sango avec sérieux. L'héritier Takahashi sourit.

« A ta guise. » dit Sesshoumaru et ils combattirent ensemble.

« Kaze no kizu! » dit le chef et il s'élança vers l'ennemi. Sesshoumaru se demandait pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à rentrer en connexion avec sa sœur. Il savait que peu importe là où elle se trouvait, elle et lui seraient toujours liés. Par les liens sacrés du sang. Il s'inquiéta de ne pas encore la sentir au manoir. Il ne restait plus que quelques vampires mâles à abattre. 3 pour être exact. Tous les vampires du clan de Sesshoumaru étaient morts durant la bataille. Seuls restaient, l'héritier Takahashi, Sango, Kenji, Kouga et Ayame.

« Qui vous a envoyé ? Qui êtes-vous ? » grogna Sesshoumaru avec fureur.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir! Par contre, je peux te dire qui nous sommes, on est les Shichinintaï! On était sept mais tu en as tué 4 d'entre nous, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ » répondit un mâle avec une longue tresse bleue et une étoile sur le front.

« Les Shichinintaï vivaient du temps du Sengoku Jidaï, et ils sont morts! » s'écria Kouga. Le chef du clan Takahashi scruta les 3 individus. Il avait entendu parler d'eux, mais c'était il y a 500 ans. Le chef avec l'étoile sur le front, s'appelait Bankotsu, le plus grand à sa droite, ça devait être Renkotsu, le petit qui le fixait avec un regard pervers, c'était Jakotsu.

« On a utilisé le Shikon pour vous faire revenir ! » observa Sesshoumaru.

« Peu importe comment on est revenu à la vie, l'important c'est qu'on est là pour vous TUER! » s'écria Bankotsu en s'élançant épée aux mains vers Sesshoumaru. Kenji et Kouga s'attaquèrent à Renkotsu tandis que Jakotsu soupira en voyant Sango et Ayame s'avancer vers lui.

« Oi, pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre avec des femmes ? » se plaignit-il.

« Désolée d'être une femme! » dit Sango et Ayame et elle attaquèrent ensemble. Il n'avait plus de balle dans leur pistolet et ils se battaient tous avec des sabres. Sesshoumaru pensa subitement à sœur et cela le déconcentra. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque de Bankotsu, qui le blessa à l'épaule.

Clan Onigumo

A cet instant précis, Kagome ressentit la blessure de son frère. Une douleur fulgurante lui brûlait l'épaule. Ses yeux prirent une teinte sang, ses crocs s'étaient allongés, la demie lune apparut sur son front. La plupart des vampires de Naraku qui les entouraient, eurent un peu peur.

« Kagome…! » dit doucement Naraku en essayant d'attirer son attention, mais il n'y parvint pas. Inuyasha vint se poster devant elle et ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes.

« Il se passe quelque chose au manoir, c'est ça ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Mon frère m'appelle! » grogna Kagome, elle était terrifiante.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Ok, voici un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre pas mal. Fiche des persos actualisée.

****

Kohana : Bienvenue à toi et merci encore pour le review, c'est vraiment sympa. Tu n'es pas obligée de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, je sais que parfois on lit et puis on a pas le temps de laisser de message. C'est déjà cool que tu me lises. Oh, pour le mail, j'ai l'habitude de faire ça pour toutes mes histoires donc ne me remercie pas. Pour mon nom, rien d'extraordinaire, Dieu Chien ;-) Bisous.

****

Francis : Je ne pouvais mettre Kouga dans mon fic sans Ayame et vice-versa. Merci pour tes compliments. Oui, on peut dire que la transe de Kagome est du au Shikon. Quant à Inuyasha, eh ben, je crois c'est expliqué : il est jaloux! Au fait, j'ai ajouté les Shichinintaï. Bye ;-)

****

Kittyarra : ARIGATO. En effet, sans le savoir, Inuyasha l'a un peu… sauvé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu quand même ;-)

****

Nahi-chan : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le chapitre. Merci ma fan number one ;-)

LYLA-CHAN, OU ES-TU ? TU ME MANQUES!

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	19. XVII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XVII

__

« Il se passe quelque chose au manoir, c'est ça ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Mon frère m'appelle! » grogna Kagome, elle était terrifiante.

Et avant même que Naraku ai pu dire un mot, Kagome attrapa Inuyasha et Shippo par le col et partit. Les vampires de Naraku se retirèrent tous et celui-ci retourna dans le salon.

« C'est pas possible ! Elle a réussit quand même a ressentir l'appel de son bâtard de frère ! » hurla le chef Onigumo et il détruisit tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce dans un excès de colère.

« Et moi qui avait une mis un kenkaï pour l'isoler ! Tout ça c'est à cause de cet humain ! Je vais le tuer ! Je n'ai plus le choix, Kagome, je vais devoir employer la manière forte… » murmura avec cynisme Naraku.

****

Manoir Takahashi

Sesshoumaru avait posé un genou à terre et reprit vite ses esprits. Il venait de recevoir une attaque foudroyante à l'épaule. S'il n'avait pas était un vampire de souche pure, il aurait été sûrement tué sur place. En relevant la tête, il vit que Bankotsu eut l'air plus que surpris.

« C'est une épée intéressante que tu as là… » dit le chef Takahashi avec un rictus. Il se releva.

« Mon Banryuu aurait du te tuer ! » s'exclama le chef des Shichinintaï.

« Je ne suis pas un vampire de faible classe. Ma sœur et moi, nous sommes purs… » répondit Sesshoumaru et avant même qu'on ai pu dire autre chose, il dégaina le Tessaïga et le Tenseiga ensemble. L'héritier s'était déplacé si vite que même les vampires n'arrivaient pas à suivre ses mouvements. Et quand Renkotsu s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Sesshoumaru combina le pouvoir de ses 2 épées.

« Shi ne ! » dit-il et une énergie mortelle s'abattit sur Renkotsu. En voyant cela, Jakotsu cessa son combat avec Sango et Ayame pour se rapprocher de chef.

« Bankotsu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gars ? » demanda Jakotsu. C'était vraiment rare de voir une personne, tenir debout après une attaque venant de Bankotsu, mais en plus faire comme s'il n'était pas blessé et tuer Renkotsu sans le moindre effort. C'était juste impressionnant… et effrayant !

« Bakero, Sesshoumaru est né vampire et à chaque nouvelle génération, ils sont plus puissants. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup dans le monde à être purs. Il n'a pas été changé en vampire, **il est né comme ça !** » s'écria Kouga.Intérieurement, Bankotsu eut un peu peur mais il ne le montra pas.

« Maintenant, dites-moi qui vous a envoyé ! » ordonna l'héritier Takahashi. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte sang, puis ses crocs étaient bien visibles et enfin son signe distinctif au front se fit voir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à le savoir ! » rétorqua Bankotsu, comme sortit de sa transe. Il s'élança vers Sesshoumaru qui ne fit que sourire.

« Shi ne ! » dit une nouvelle fois le chef Takahashi. Bankotsu s'arrêta net quand il vit que Sesshoumaru le manqua.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu vises ? » se moqua le Shichinintaï en se retournant, mais il vit avec horreur que Jakotsu venait juste de mourir de la même manière que Renkotsu. Sesshoumaru ne l'avait pas manqué tout compte fait, son but était depuis le départ de tuer Jakotsu.

« Yarou ! » s'écria Bankotsu avec haine. Sesshoumaru avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie durant cette bataille et son épaule et bras blessés n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Soudain, une peur panique l'envahit ; et si il était arrivé un malheur à Kagome ? Chassant vite cette idée de son esprit, il se concentra sur le dernier survivant. Bankotsu.

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! » déclara Sesshoumaru.

« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! » répondit le Shichinintaï. L'héritier fit déferler l'énergie combinée de ses 2 épées mais Bankotsu le contra avec son Banryuu. A ce moment, Kagome accompagnée de Shippo et Inuyasha arrivèrent. La jeune vampire vint tout suite auprès de son frère.

« Sess, je suis désolée pour ne pas être arrivée avant ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Kagome, Sesshoumaru se relaxa instantanément, l'odeur de sa sœur le calmait toujours. Il la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je suis heureux que tu sois là… enfin ! » murmura l'héritier Takahashi à l'oreille de sa sœur. Plus loin, Inuyasha regarda ailleurs.

« Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'ils sont du même sang… » grogna sourdement à lui-même mais Shippo qui était près de lui l'entendit malgré tout.

« Je suis désolé de briser ce moment attendrissant mais je crois qu'on a des affaires à régler ! » interrompit Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru relâcha sa sœur et tous les 2 firent face à l'ennemi.

« Qui t'a envoyé ? » demanda Kagome.

« Quelqu'un qui veut votre mort mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! » répondit Bankotsu qui fit l'erreur fatale. Se battre contre les 2 héritiers Takahashi.

Sesshoumaru combina une dernière fois le Tessaïga et le Tenseiga, à cela s'ajouta la puissance du Toukijin de Kagome. Le chef des Shichinintaï n'a pu contré cette dernière attaque et s'évapora comme les autres. Quand tout fut fini, Sango, Kouga, Kenji, Ayame, Inuyasha et Shippo se rassemblèrent auprès des héritiers Takahashi.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Sesshoumaru-sama ? » s'inquiéta Shippo.

« Cela guérira dans 2 ou 3 jours. » admit Sesshoumaru et il se retourna vers le manoir, celui-ci était détruit, seul un endroit, une espèce de trappe vers le sous-sol était restée intact. Le kenkaï de Kaede était toujours en place. Shippo vint l'avertir de la fin du danger. Quand Kaede et Miroku sortirent de leur cachette, c'était pour apercevoir des ruines à la place du manoir. Miroku enlaça Sango, celle-ci ne savait pas quoi penser.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! Si je t'avais perdu… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! » déclara le plus âgé des frères Higurashi.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule… de plus, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? » s'enquit Sango.

« Je m'inquiète parce que… PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! » avoua Miroku. Sango fut surprise. De nombreuses paires d'yeux observaient le couple. Sango ne savait pas où se cacher. Kaede vint soigner Sesshoumaru.

« Il serait peut-être plus prudent d'aller au temple ! » proposa Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha a raison, le jour va bientôt se lever et nous ne pouvons pas rester tous dans la cave. » ajouta Kagome. Inuyasha était au portes du bonheur, Kagome était d'accord et en plus elle allait vivre avec lui. Enfin au temple mais c'était mieux que rien. Avant que le soleil ne se leva, les vampires du clan Takahashi avait déménagé leur QG.

****

Temple Higurashi

« Tu es certaine, Kagome ? » demanda une énième fois Kouga.

« Oui, Kouga. Si mon frère dit que tu peux te retirer, alors fais-le ! » répondit Kagome. La persistance du vampire de Chine exaspéra Inuyasha et Ayame. Jaloux.

« C'est d'accord, je rentre en Chine mais si il avait un problème, s'il te plait fais-moi signe. » supplia Kouga. Kagome lança un regard vers Ayame.

« Je crois me rappeler que tu es fiancé. » dit simplement la jeune héritière Takahashi et elle s'en alla. Inuyasha la suivit, elle était dans sa chambre.

« Rude nuit, ne ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Oui, et je n'étais même pas là pour protéger mon territoire. C'est ma faute » dit Kagome.

« Hey, comment ça aurait pu être ta faute ? Si tu savais que le manoir allait être attaqué tu ne serais pas partie ! » rassura Inuyasha.

« Oui, tu as peut-être raison » sourit un petit peu la vampire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu revois ce Naraku ! » lâcha soudainement le jeune humain.

« Quoi ? De quel droit penses-tu m'interdire ça ? » demanda Kagome, surprise et un peu en colère. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Inuyasha l'enlace dans ses bras et elle, de le laisser faire.

« Je ne l'aime pas, il est bizarre ! Avant d'entrer dans le manoir Onigumo, j'ai ressenti une grande force et au moment où je vous ai vu, celle-ci a disparu ! Naraku a peut-être le Shikon ! » déclara Inuyasha tout en serrant Kagome.

« Et toi, tu es jaloux alors que tu n'as aucun droit. Les humains et les vampires ne font pas parti du même monde. On fait parti du royaume de la mort alors que vous c'est la vie. Je vis la nuit et toi le jour. De plus j'épouserai sûrement Naraku. » rétorqua la vampire et elle se dégagea d'Inuyasha.

« **Jamais** ! Tu m'appartiens Kagome ! » dit doucement Inuyasha.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Ta daaah ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Que va en pensez Kagome ? Le prochain chapitre annonce le retour de Kikyo problème. Qu'est-ce que Naraku va faire ? RDV au prochain chapitre :D

**__**

Kohana-chan : Ma foi, oui je vais bien. Merci pour avoir laisser tes impressions. C'est très sympa. Je crois qu'on se parle par reviews interposés :D En tout cas je te remercie de faire de la publicité pour mon fic, l'ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ me l'a dit. Dernière petite chose, je ne pense vraiment pas mériter le 'sama' après mon nom, c'est trop d'honneur et seule Nahi-chan m'appelle ainsi parce que j'arrive pas à la faire m'appeler autrement. Bisous.

**__**

L'ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ : Si ça ce n'est pas un pseudo c'est que je ne m'y connais pas :D Vraiment très marrant. Je te remercie pour ton reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de mon fic. 'Inu-kami' signifie 'Dieu-chien' et c'est tout à fait normal que je te laisse une reviews pour ta fic alors ne me remercie pas. Ja

**__**

Francis : Ben oui, tu as super bien résumé mon dernier chapitre, mais à la seule différence, c'est que le bras de Sesshoumaru n'a pas été coupé, juste légèrement endommagé(il ne pourrait pas continuer à brandir ses 2 katanas sinon) Merci de laisser ton avis. Inuyasha a des doutes sur Naraku. Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Suikotsu(le docteur) qui a des griffes comme Wolverine ? Si je me souviens bien, Renkotsu, il a un canon et crache du feu de sa bouche !

**__**

Nahi-chan : Tu sais que j'adore toujours tes mini-dialogues avec les persos ! Ça me fait vraiment marrer… Par contre, il ne fallait pas censurer la scène de violence ultime, j'aurai lire comment tu achèves Naraku :D

**__**

Kittyarra : Merci pour tes encouragements. Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir. Je sais que c'est dur de patienter parfois. Inuyasha a de sérieux doutes concernant Naraku et la perle.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

Lyla-chan,je crois que je vais appeler la police, le FBI ou la CIA pour te retrouver… ou peut-être je devrais t'envoyer un mail :D Dis-moi si tu vas bien !

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	20. XVIII

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XVIII

__

« **Jamais** ! Tu m'appartiens Kagome ! » dit doucement Inuyasha.

****

Clan Onigumo

Deux personnes regardaient aussi la scène qui venait de se dérouler mais à travers… un miroir. Naraku se retenait de se déplacer lui-même pour aller trucider le mortel qui osait proclamer ce genre de bêtises. Mais il se contenta de surveiller la réaction de la personnes à ses côtés.

« Vous… vous êtes des vampires ? » bégaya la jeune femme.

« En effet… Kikyo. » répondit le chef Onigumo.

« Comment ? » s'enquit l'humaine.

« L'histoire serait trop longue et je pense que tu t'en fiches un peu. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te donner ce que tu veux. » proposa Naraku.

« Ce que je veux…? » répéta Kikyo.

« Inuyasha » rétorqua le vampire. L'humaine ne dit mot mais le vampire pouvait voir qu'elle aimait ce Inuyasha. Visiblement, le jeune homme préférait Kagome. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Naraku.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » demanda Kikyo.

« Te transformer en vampire. Inuyasha t'aimera ainsi ! » assura Naraku.

****

Temple Higurashi

Avant même qu'Inuyasha n'ai eu le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Il se trouva brutalement contre le mur, une main froide pressait dangereusement sur sa gorge et grognement sourd se fit entendre. Un grognement définitivement non humain ni féminin. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard ambre. Définitivement pas Kagome mais Sesshoumaru.

« Ma sœur n'appartiendra **jamais** à un humain !Tu m'as compris ! » menaça le chef Takahashi, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte rouge. Il était furieux. Kagome s'approcha des 2 mâles et posa sa main sur celle de son frère, celle qui était toujours autour du cou d'Inuyasha.

« Sess… je t'en prie… » dit-elle doucement. Sa voix avait le don de calmer son frère. Sesshoumaru regarda sa petite sœur avec tendresse, lui caressa la joue et s'en alla. Inuyasha se massa la gorge.

« Ton frère est dingue ! » s'écria le jeune homme, la vampire se retourna vers lui et il sut qu'elle était en colère.

« Inuyasha, je n'appartiens à personne ! Si tu n'étais pas le petit-fils du prêtre, je t'aurais tué moi-même ! Maintenant sors de la chambre, je dois dormir…» déclara l'héritière Takahashi. Le regard sans émotions de la vampire lui donna des frissons, il baissa la tête et partit à son tour.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Miroku… tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? » demanda Sango. Ils étaient dans la chambre de la vampire. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, seule la flamme d'une bougie éclairait la pièce.

« Je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît ! Bien avant que tout ce délire ne commence !» avoua Miroku avec sérieux. Il savait qu'il devait l'être, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'heure de jouer avec des sentiments.

« Mais… je suis une vampire maintenant ! » admit Sango

« Et alors ? Que tu sois une gargouille ou un démon, je m'en fiche ! Tu es et resteras toujours Sango pour moi. » déclara le jeune homme et il vint l'enlacer. Elle se laissa faire, elle était émue.

« Je t'aime aussi, Miroku… » murmura la vampire.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Inuyasha se leva, il était déjà plus de 3 heures de l'après-midi. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris sommeil dans sa chambre. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se sentit abattu.

« Les vampires et le humains n'ont-ils vraiment rien en commun ? » murmura le jeune homme. La maisonnée était calme, signe que tout le monde dormait toujours. Il se rendit au chevet de son grand-père et manifestement, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Son état était stable. Inuyasha décida d'aller faire les courses, vu que personne n'avait pas prévu de revenir au temple de sitôt, il n'y avait bien évidemment pas de provisions. Après s'être préparé, il descendit pour apercevoir Miroku.

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » demanda le grand frère.

« Ouais, s'en m'en rendre compte. Et toi ? » répondit Inuyasha.

« Après m'être expliqué avec Sango, je crois que je me suis endormi de fatigue. Tu allais faire des courses ? » expliqua Miroku.

« Ouais. Tu y vas aussi ? » rétorqua le plus jeune des frères Higurashi. Miroku hocha de la tête et ils s'en allèrent.

****

Clan Onigumo

« Me transformer…? » répéta Kikyo avec appréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir devenir une vampire. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Inuyasha était tout ce qui comptait. Elle l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Mon offre n'est pas illimitée… » pressa Naraku.

« D'accord ! » accepta hâtivement la jeune femme. Naraku sourit froidement. Il s'approcha de Kikyo qui parut surprise au début mais elle se relaxa par la suite. Le chef Onigumo plongea ses crocs dans la jonction du cou de la jeune femme et injecta son sang. Elle s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Naraku la retint de tomber, Kagura entra dans la pièce.

« Emmène-la dans une chambre libre. Fait en sorte qu'à son réveil, elle boive. » ordonna Naraku. Kagura prit Kikyo des mains de son chef et commença à se retirer.

« Oh et avant que je n'oublie, dit à mes vampires qu'ils peuvent se nourrir sur les **humains**. » sourit Naraku.

« Bien » dit seulement Kagura, dégoûtée d'avance du plan de son chef. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle soupira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que Naraku manigance encore ? » murmura la vampire en observant l'humaine évanouie.

****

Temple Higurashi

Le soleil se couchait lentement pour laisser place à une nuit sans lune. Inuyasha tentait par tous les moyens de parler à Kagome mais elle l'évitait royalement. Sesshoumaru faisait toujours en sorte d'être aux côtés de sa sœur. Après plusieurs chassé-croisé, Inuyasha décida de renoncer et sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin. Il vint auprès du Goshinboku, l'arbre séculaire du temple. D'après son grand-père, l'arbre existait déjà du temps du Sengoku Jidaï, Kagome devait l'avoir vu grandir alors.

« Kagome… » murmura Inuyasha, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Tout tournait autour de Kagome. Il l'aimait, il en était certain mais comment faire comprendre à la vampire qu'il pouvait être ensemble.

« Inuyasha ? » dit une voix qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

« Ka… Kikyo ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, au début il avait espérer que ce soit Kagome.

« Je voulais te voir, Inuyasha ! » répondit Kikyo, elle était derrière le tronc d'arbre.

« Mais pourquoi tu te caches derrière l'arbre ? Que se passe t-il ? » demanda le plus jeune des frères Higurashi.

« Inuyasha, as-tu peur des vampires ? » déclara Kikyo en sortant de l'ombre. Inuyasha eut un mouvement de recul, elle avait changé, elle avait des crocs et était très pâle.

« Tu es devenue une vampire ? » s'exclama Inuyasha.

« Pour toi ! Je t'aime, je l'ai fait pour toi ! » expliqua la toute nouvelle vampire et elle s'élança dans les bras de l'humain pour l'enlacer. Il se laissa faire.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer pour moi. As-tu une idée de comment dur sera ta vie ? » rétorqua Inuyasha.

« Je m'en fiche, l'important c'est que tu m'aimes ! Maintenant, je suis comme **elle**, alors tu m'aimeras ! » dit Kikyo et elle l'embrassa par surprise. Elle avait acquis une rapidité surhumaine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A ce moment même, Kagome sortit de la maison pour se poster sur le toit du temple. Elle surprit le couple, enlacé sous le Goshinboku. Cette vue lui fit bizarre, non pas qu'elle était jalouse mais la femelle qu'Inuyasha enlaçait, lui semblait être une vampire. Si tel est le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien senti ? Et Sesshoumaru ? Quand soudain, elle comprit que la femelle avait un rapport avec le Shikon, de près ou de loin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Inuyasha tenta de se dégager mais Kikyo le serrait fort, elle arrivait à le maintenir ainsi grâce à sa nouvelle force.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Kikyo ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mon cœur était déjà pris, s'il te plait essaie de comprendre. » dit Inuyasha.

« Pourquoi ? Si tu ne veux pas venir volontairement, alors je n'ai plus le choix ! » grogna la jeune vampire et elle s'apprêta à mordre dans le cou d'Inuyasha.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres, ça sera la fin. On ne peut continuer éternellement un fic, ne ?

****

Kohana-chan : Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir parlé sur MSN. Et franchement, le 'sama' me gêne mais si tu insistes J

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant ! Bisous.

****

Nahi-chan : J'ADORE tes mini-dialogue avec les persos, c'est vraiment délirant. Au fait donne-moi ton adresse MSN ? S'il te plait. Bisous.

****

Francis-kun : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu résumes si bien mes chapitres. En tout cas, voilà Kikyo et je pense que je réponds à ta question concernant les manigances de Naraku. Bye.

****

L'ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ-chan : Aurais-tu un p'tit nom ? Si oui, j'adorerais le savoir J Merci pour ton review. En effet, il était temps que Miroku déclare sa flamme. Ja ne.

****

Kittyarra-chan : Je fais ce que je peux concernant les updates, cela dépend du temps libre et de l'inspiration J Je crois qu'Inuyasha n'aurait pas du dire ça, Sesshoumaru est siiiii possessif ! Comme tu le dis, à part sa sœur, il n'y a personne dans le cœur de Sess avis aux amatrices J Non, en fait Sesshoumaru n'aura sûrement personne dans mon fic. Merci pour ton reviews.

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	21. XIX

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XIX

__

« Pourquoi ? Si tu ne veux pas venir volontairement, alors je n'ai plus le choix ! » grogna la jeune vampire et elle s'apprêta à mordre dans le cou d'Inuyasha.

Le jeune homme s'aperçut de cela mais il ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce. Kikyo était devenue très forte. La seconde d'après, il vit Kikyo s'écraser contre le Goshinboku. Kagome se tenait face à Inuyasha.

« Ka… Kagome ? Ce n'est pas du tout… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme mais le regard de l'héritière Takahashi n'était pas sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il aimait Kikyo.

« Qui t'a transformé ? Où est le Shikon no Tama ? » grogna Kagome. Ces questions surprirent Inuyasha. Kikyo se redressa.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais répondre à tes questions ? Alors, tu es celle qu'Inuyasha aime ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es si extraordinaire ! » déclara Kikyo.

« Kikyo, je t'en supplie, réponds-lui et ne la met pas en colère. Elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer ! » s'écria Inuyasha.

« Crois-tu vraiment Inuyasha, qu'elle puisse ME battre ? Alors, je l'attends ! » rétorqua Kikyo. Elle fit apparaître une épée. A ce moment, Sesshoumaru, Sango et Miroku sortirent de la maison. L'héritier Takahashi vint rapidement auprès de sa sœur. Il avait déjà la main sur le Tessaïga.

« Non, Sesshoumaru. Elle m'a défié. C'est mon problème. » dit simplement Kagome en dégainant à son tour le Toukijin. Une énergie noire se dégagea de l'épée. Elle s'approcha de Kikyo et la seconde d'après, toutes les deux étaient en train de se battre. Le bruit, que faisaient les deux épées, était incessant. Toutes les deux étaient rapides mais Kagome avait le dessus. Après tout, elle s'entraînait depuis son plus jeune âge et elle est née vampire. Quant à Kikyo, elle ne maîtrisait pas entièrement son nouveau corps ni ses nouvelles capacités. Naraku ne lui avait pas dit que Kagome était aussi puissante. D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait pas dit non plus de défier Kagome. Kikyo sentit ses forces diminuer et craignit pour sa vie. Et le pire arriva, Kagome désarma Kikyo, celle-ci était à terre. Kagome avait le regard froid. Sesshoumaru sourit froidement, il était fier de sa sœur.

« Inuyasha, tu vas vraiment la laisser me tuer comme ça ? Je ne suis vraiment rien pour toi ? » s'écria Kikyo, cherchant appui auprès du jeune homme. L'héritière prit le Toukijin à deux mains et s'apprêta à plonger son épée dans le cœur de son ennemie, sans remords, sans regrets.

« Stop, Kagome, ne la tue pas, s'il te plait. Même si elle t'a défié, elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Elle a été vaincu, ça ne suffit-il pas pour toi ? » déclara Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sourit de plus belle mais avec un rictus.

« C'est pour ça que les humains et les vampires n'ont rien à faire ensemble. » dit Sesshoumaru.

« Inuyasha, Kikyo a défié Kagome, dans la société vampire, on épargne personne. Kagome se doit de la tuer. C'est son droit le plus absolu. Elle a été défié, elle s'est battue, elle a vaincu et elle tue. » expliqua Sango, qui avait apprit cela dernièrement.

« Mais… c'est pas possible. » dit Inuyasha en regardant l'héritière. Quand il croisa le regard sans émotions de Kagome, il comprit. Dans leur monde, il n'y avait pas de regret, pas de pitié, pas de vie. Il commençait à comprendre de plus en plus. Les vampires étaient la nuit, les humains étaient le jour. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Tout d'un coup, une horde de vampires s'abattit sur Kagome tandis que Kikyo s'enfuit.

« Shoryuha ! » s'écria Kagome et une puissante rafale en forme de dragon éclata, tuant tous les vampires d'un seul coup et dévastant toute la cour. Heureusement, Kaede, du temple fit apparaître un kenkaï qui protégea le temple et ses occupants. Kagome entra dans le kenkaï tandis qu'il y avait de plus en plus de vampires dans les environs. On dirait qu'il avait une mission : tuer le clan Takahashi. Tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ce sont des vampires fraîchement transformés, celui qui a le Shikon doit être derrière tout ça. » dit finalement Kagome.

« Je sens qu'il y en a de plus en plus. Ils attendent seulement qu'on sorte. » ajouta Sesshoumaru.

« Vous croyez que tous le Japon sera transformé en vampire ? » demanda Sango.

« C'est probable. » répondit Kagome.

« Quoi ? Mais après le Japon ça sera le monde entier ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde régit par les vampires ! Mes excuses pour vous trois » s'écria Miroku.

« Nous ne voulons pas spécialement gouverner le monde mais si on nous attaque, on se battra. » dit Sesshoumaru. Kagome se dirigea vers sa chambre mais devant sa porte, se trouva Inuyasha.

« Je te remercie d'avoir épargné Kikyo. » dit le jeune homme.

« Je ne l'ai pas épargné. Elle s'est enfuie. » corrigea Kagome en entrant dans sa chambre, le jeune homme la suivit.

« Cela n'empêche, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. C'est toi que je veux. » déclara Inuyasha.

« Tu n'as toujours rien compris, Inuyasha, on ne vient pas du même monde, on ne peut pas être ensemble ! » dit Kagome.

« Alors, transforme-moi ! » dit le jeune homme. Kagome fut surprise.

« Je veux être avec toi, toujours, alors si je dois devenir vampire pour cela, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. » ajouta Inuyasha

« Tu es complètement fou ! » dit l'héritière Takahashi en le giflant.

« Je n'ai jamais été si sûr de toute ma vie. Quitte à se faire transformer par un vampire, je préfère que ce soit celle que j'aime qui le fasse. » dit le plus jeune des frères Higurashi avec un sourire. Kagome vit la détermination dans les yeux de l'humain. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Je ne te transformerais pas. Le sujet est clos. » annonça la vampire.

« POURQUOI ? Tu me détestes tellement que ça ? » rétorqua l'humain.

« Je ne te déteste pas… Mais tu n'as aucune chance d'être avec moi. » répondit Kagome calmement.

« Tu n'en sais rien, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être à la hauteur, que je peux être ton époux. » ajouta Inuyasha, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Admettons que tu réussisses à convaincre mon frère… Tu n'as aucune chance contre Naraku, il est plus puissant que toi. Tu mouras pour rien. » expliqua l'héritière Takahashi.

« Alors, je mourais fier de m'être battu pour toi. Je t'en prie, Kagome. » supplia le plus jeune des frères Higurashi. La vampire se leva et fit face au jeune homme.

« Sess va me tuer… » murmura Kagome et elle plongea ses crocs dans la jonction du cou d'Inuyasha. La douleur fut fulgurante et intense. Le jeune homme enlaça la vampire de toutes ses forces. Kagome but un peu de sang de l'humain puis injecta son sang à elle. Une force invisible tourbillonna autour d'eux. Le changement en Inuyasha se fit voir. Ses ongles poussèrent de sorte à devenir des griffes, ses crocs étaient sortis. Kagome se dégagea de son étreinte et remarqua avec surprise qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui et que ses yeux étaient rouge sang.

« Inuyasha…? » s'enquit la vampire pour voir s'il était conscient.

« Kagome… Tu es à moi ! » grogna Inuyasha, fraîchement transformé. Rapidement, il enlaça de nouveau Kagome et fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait. Faire de Kagome, sa reine. Le mâle plongea à son tour ses crocs dans la chair du cou de la vampire. Les yeux de Kagome s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Inuyasha aurait apprit à écouter son instinct aussi vite, ni que son désir de l'avoir pour reine soit aussi fort. Devant tant de force, elle fit la seule chose que son instinct lui disait. Se soumettre. Elle tendit son cou pleinement pour qu'Inuyasha ait un accès total. Le mâle grogna et but le sang de la vampire. Il se détacha du cou pour venir aux lèvres de sa bien aimée. Le moment d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit, se déshabillant hâtivement pour s'unir corps et âmes. Plus personne ne pourrait venir en travers d'eux. Ils étaient époux maintenant, selon la société vampire. Deux heures plus tard, Inuyasha se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, le lien qu'il avait avec Kagome était rompu. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa femme. Il en était certain. Il entendit des pas et avant même que Sango ne frappe à la porte et entre, il savait que c'était elle. L'odorat vampire, comprit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de Kagome ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » grogna Sango en position de combat.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette longue absence mais je dois avouer que j'ai traversé le syndrome de la page blanche avec cette fic. Tout en étant capable d'écrire une fic sur Hana Yori Dango(mon manga préféré du moment). En tout cas, je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir laissé tombé durant ce laps de temps. Ah!ah!ah! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

****

BIG OHAYO à :

Kohana-chan

Myli-chan(Ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ)

Solaris-chan

Kittyarra-chan

Nahi-chan

Francis-kun : Je met 'kun' par respect, tu préfères 'sama' ?

Sark-chan : Contente de te relire.

Eriru-chan

Sword-Inu-chan

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	22. XX

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

XX

__

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de Kagome ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » grogna Sango en position de combat.

****

Clan Onigumo

Après la bataille perdue contre Kagome, Kikyo était revenue vers le seul endroit maintenant où elle pouvait se réfugier. Elle croisa Kagura.

« Tu n'aurais pas du… » dit le bras droit de Naraku. Kikyo ne répondit pas et baissa la tête en la dépassant

« Naraku le saura tôt ou tard. » ajouta Kagura, Kikyo fit une halte mais continua sans dire un mot.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naraku était au bord de l'explosion, au moment il avait décidé de surveiller Kagome à travers son miroir, il l'aperçut dans un lit… avec cet humain. Elle ne s'était pas seulement donnée… à lui, elle l'avait aussi transformé en vampire. Et dans la société vampire, après qu'un couple soit passé par ce rituel, ils étaient époux. L'esprit de Naraku vit rouge et la seule pensée claire qu'il avait encore c'était récupérer Kagome. L'instant d'après, il utilisa le Shikon pour décupler ses pouvoirs et apparaître dans la chambre de Kagome et l'enlever.

****

Temple Higurashi

Sesshoumaru, qui bien sûr avait entendu, le brouhaha provenant de la chambre de sa sœur, était rapidement venu aux côtés de Sango.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ic- » demanda l'héritier Takahashi mais ce qu'il vit l'interrompit net. Il y avait un vampire dans la chambre de sa sœur, un MALE ! Mais pire que ça, ce mâle avait une ressemblance frappante avec les héritiers Takahashi. Il avait de longs cheveux argent, des yeux dorés et surtout Sesshoumaru pouvait ressentir une très grande force se dégageant de lui.

« C'est moi… Inuyasha ? » répondit le tout nouveau vampire. Sango ne parut pas convaincue. Sesshoumaru poussa un long grognement.

« Ne me dit pas que ma sœur… et **toi**… Non, elle n'a pas osé faire **ça** ? » soupira l'héritier Takahashi en se frottant les tempes.

« Bonjour, beau-frère ! » sourit Inuyasha en coin, en montrant ses crocs.

« Tu veux dire que c'est vrai, c'est vraiment Inuyasha ? » s'enquit Sango en se tournant vers Sesshoumaru pour confirmation.

« Malheureusement, oui ! » répondit le grand frère de Kagome.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Sango.

« Kagome m'a transformé… » expliqua Inuyasha

« Kagome m'a mordu aussi et je n'ai pas subi… mais… NON, vous êtes ensemble ? » comprit soudainement la vampire. Inuyasha sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha de la tête.

« Où se trouve ma sœur ? Je n'arrive pas la joindre » s'enquit Sesshoumaru.

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre non plus… On dirait qu'elle s'est évaporée ! » admit l'époux de Kagome, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Je pense plutôt qu'on l'a enlevé ! » rétorqua le chef Takahashi. Ils se rendirent tous au salon où ils rencontrèrent Miroku. Celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son idiot de frère avait décidé de devenir vampire mais après moult explications, Miroku comprit. L'amour.

****

Clan Onigumo

Kagome se réveilla comme d'un très long sommeil et s'aperçut vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle portait une très longue robe moulante noire. En relevant du lit, elle se crispa. Juste devant elle, se tenait Naraku mais il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, elle le trouvait plus enlaidit. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit l'objet tant recherché autour du cou du vampire. Naraku avait en sa possession le Shikon no tama.

« Tu n'aurais pas du me trahir, belle Kagome… maintenant, je vais devoir te punir… et quoi de mieux comme châtiment que de voir ton époux mourir de mes mains. Tu étais mienne, quand il sera mort, tu redeviendras mienne à nouveau.

« Je ne serais jamais à toi Naraku ! J'aime Inuyasha ! » rétorqua Kagome. Elle reçut une gifle magistrale qu'il l'envoya directement sur le lit.

__

'Sesshoumaru ! Inuyasha !' l'esprit de Kagome cria. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre.

****

Temple Higurashi

Kaede vint rapidement au salon.

« Votre grand-père s'est réveillé… Il sait qui a volé la perle. » expliqua la plus âgée des vampires. Elle observa Inuyasha pendant un instant et sourit.

« Je vois que Kagome a décidé de faire de toi son époux… Bienvenu dans le clan. » ajouta Kaede.

« Merci. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui sont contente de m'accueillir dans le clan. » répondit Inuyasha, et il fixa Sesshoumaru. Celui-ci ne parut même pas s'en occuper et tous se rendirent dans la chambre du vieux prêtre.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Jii-chan, je suis si heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! » s'écria Miroku.

« Moi aussi, tu sais ? J'ai cru que j'allais y passer… J'ai appris par Shippo et Kaede-sama que c'est grâce à Kagome-san que je suis toujours des vôtres. » raconta Jii-chan.

« Qui a volé le Shikon, Kannushi(prêtre shinto) ? » demanda Sesshoumaru sans tourner en rond.

« Naraku… C'est Naraku qui a failli me tuer pour la perle ! » avoua le grand-père Higurashi. Ensuite, ses yeux tombèrent sur Inuyasha.

« C'est moi, Jii-chan… Inuyasha ! » sourit le jeune vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? » demanda le grand-père.

« Cet idiot… est devenu l'époux de Kagome. » expliqua seulement Miroku.

« Oi, je l'ai fait par amour ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça, Miroku ? » grogna Inuyasha. A cet instant, une sueur froide lui traversa le dos, ses sens semblèrent être en alerte. Ses crocs et ses griffes s'allongèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et se gorgèrent de sang. En se tournant vers Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha vit que son beau-frère subissait la même transformation sauf qu'en plus celui-ci avait le croissant de lune bleu sur son front d'apparut.

« KAGOME ! » les deux vampires mâles grognèrent lourdement en même temps et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait ils partirent.

« Toujours aussi possessifs qu'avant… » déclara Jii-chan.

« Si ce n'est pas pire… Après tout Inuyasha est un vampire maintenant. » ajouta Sango. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, de toutes les façons à part, patienter.

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout au long du chemin menant vers le manoir Onigumo, Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha se battirent comme des fous. Inuyasha avait emmené le Toukijin que Kagome n'avait pas pu ramener avec elle. Sesshoumaru lança des coup d'oeils furtifs vers son beau-frère, il ne se débrouillait pas mal avec l'épée de Taïsho.

__

'Aucun doute qu'il est devenu l'époux d'Imouto(petite sœur), sinon il n'aurait jamais pu dégainer le sabre et l'épée de Chichiue(Père)ne l'aurait pas reconnu comme son propriétaire - temporaire en tout cas.' pensa le chef Takahashi.

****

Clan Onigumo

Naraku tentait par tous les moyens d'embrasser Kagome, mais celle-ci même sans épées et pistolets, restait puissante. Toutefois, elle commençait à faiblir de minute en minute car le Shikon avait puisé dans les ressources de la jeune vampire. Soudain, Naraku entendit un crash bruyant et beaucoup de cris de douleur.

« Il semblerait que ton frère et ton époux soient arrivés ! Allons les accueillir, belle Kagome ! » murmura Naraku dans l'oreille de la femelle.

****

Note d'Inu-kami : Un grand pardon pour ce long retard. J'étais un peu malade ces derniers jours et maintenant comme je me sens mieux, j'ai décidé de vous écrire un petit chapitre.

****

Kohana-chan : tes reviews me donnent toujours le sourire et ça m'encourage à écrire encore plus.

****

Sark-chan : Je crois que ce chapitre répond à tes questions. Merci de toujours me lire.

****

Myli-chan :Hey, faut faire attention à toi ! Comment je vais faire sans mes fidèles lectrices si elle sont à l'hôpital ? Merci pour le reviews.

****

Francis-san : je trouve que le 'san' te va mieux, ça montre le respect que je te dois, puisque tu es plus âgé que moi d'un an. Et tu as tout à fait raison pour ton reviews

****

Kashachan : Je ne peux pas mettre de 'chan' après ton nom, il en possède déjà un. Merci pour ton compliment, je suis vraiment très flattée. Inu-kami, s'inclinant humblement

****

Eriru-chan : Désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que ta fatigue n'a pas pris le dessus et que tu as tout cassé chez toi… Le chapitre doit répondre à ta question.

****

Sword-Inu-chan : Je me suis soignée(dans les 2 sens) et j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre. Les compliments me vont toujours rougir mais qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir ! Merci.

****

Nahi-chan : quand je n'ai pas vu ton reviews j'ai flippé car j'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé tombé ! Ouuuin ! Inu-kami, ruisselant de larmes Mais je suis contente que tu sois toujours là.

****

Kakelle-chan : C'est vraiment super sympa de ta part d'avoir attendu si patiemment. C'est rare de nos jours… Tu as de la chance d'avoir rêver d'un vampire Inuyasha ! Ouuuin, je suis jalouse, moi je ne le vois que dans mon esprit quand j'écris. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et t'inquiète je préfère quand les gens restent naturels, ils sont plus cool !

****

Satsuki04-chan : Voilà, voilà, la suite est là! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours! Merci pour ton reviews.

Pour mes nouveaux reviewers, sachez que j'ai l'habitude d'envoyer un mail d'avertissement pour mes nouveaux chapitres. Si vous ne voulez pas en recevoir, faites-le moi savoir. Merci. Au fait juste pour info, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.

Ja ne

Inu-kami


	23. XXI

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

**XXI**

_« Il semblerait que ton frère et ton époux soient arrivés ! Allons les accueillir, belle Kagome ! » murmura Naraku dans l'oreille de la femelle._

Quand Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du manoir des Onigumo, ils furent accueillis par une vue qui faillit les faire vomir. Kagome portait une longue robe noire moulante. Ses bras étaient découverts et son dos, nu mais ce qui dégoûtait les mâles Takahashi, c'était que Naraku avait son bras enroulé autour de la taille de la vampire et semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher du corps de celle-ci.

« Sesshoumaru ! Inuyasha ! » s'écria l'héritière Takahashi, elle semblait être retenue par un lien invisible. Sesshoumaru conclut que c'était le pouvoir du Shikon. Le chef Onigumo fit venir Kikyo, celle-ci fut amenée par Kagura.

« Kikyo, je t'avais dit de t'occuper de ton Inuyasha. En plus d'avoir échoué, tu as aussi défié ma belle Kagome et ça je ne pourrais le permettre. » grogna Naraku.

« Naraku… je… » bégaya Kikyo avec peur.

« Épargne-la, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ! » ajouta Kagura mais un seul regard de son chef lui fit comprendre de se taire et de s'en aller.

« Shi ne ! » déclara le chef Onigumo en lançant des cristaux d'argent sur la vampire.

« NON ! » s'écria Kikyo et elle disparut.

« Personne ne s'en tire vivant quand il essaie de s'en prendre à ma reine ! » dit Naraku, ensuite il embrassa Kagome de force et apprécia le visage horrifié de son frère et de son époux.

« **Enlève tes sales pattes de ma femme ! Yarou ! Je vais te tuer !**» grogna Inuyasha qui vit rouge immédiatement. Il s'élança vers le couple mais fut repoussé par un kenkaï(barrière) qui l'envoya 3 mètres plus loin. Sesshoumaru, qui n'était pas moins énervé, dégaina le Tessaïga.

« Bakuryuha ! » grogna le frère de Kagome et l'attaque s'abattit sur la barrière mais la détruisit pas. Naraku éclata de rire.

« C'est pitoyable ! » admit le chef Onigumo. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha grognèrent lourdement. Ils avaient les yeux rouges sang et leurs griffes et crocs s'étaient allongés. Sesshoumaru fit apparaître son croissant de lune et automatiquement celui de Kagome se fit voir. La jeune vampire brilla et Naraku du la lâcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le chef Onigumo, c'était comme si on lui avait brûlé le bras.

« **Tu n'es pas digne de toucher ma soeur !** » grogna Sesshoumaru dangereusement.

« Oh, et cet ancien humain l'est peut-être ? » rétorqua Naraku avec un sourire en coin.

« En me choisissant, Kagome t'a rejeté, alors je pense bien être digne d'elle, bâtard ! » renchérit Inuyasha.

« Ma sœur aurait choisi n'importe qui sauf toi, Naraku ! » ajouta Sesshoumaru et le chef Onigumo s'énerva d'un coup. Il sortit du kenkaï et subit à son tour une transformation, ses cheveux, griffes et crocs s'allongèrent. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sombres.

« Peu importe qu'elle ne m'ai pas choisi d'elle-même, après vous avoir tué je ferais d'elle ma reine, son corps m'appartiendra ainsi que la force ancestrale des Takahashi. » promit Naraku et il fit face à ses 2 ennemis.

Une longue et puissante bataille s'engagea, Naraku utilisa bien sûr les pouvoirs de la perle et fit apparaître des boules d'énergie noire ainsi que des éclairs de ses paumes. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha essayèrent tant bien que mal de les éviter et attaquer leur ennemi mais il pouvait disparaître à volonté et ne se trouvait jamais à la même place. Le frère de Kagome ayant plus de forces et pouvoirs qu'Inuyasha s'en sortait bien sûr mieux.

**Temple Higurashi**

Les nombreux vampires qui avaient assaillis le temple, disparurent un à un. Par prudence, Kaede laissa le kenkaï en place. Miroku, Sango, Shippo et la vieille vampire étaient tous dans la chambre de Jii-chan. Sango et Shippo étaient comme sur le feu. Quelque chose en eux disait qu'il fallait aider les chefs de leur clan. Leur instinct leur criait de mourir pour le clan s'il le fallait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes jeunes enfants. Je suis sûre que Sesshoumaru et Kagome ne voudraient pas vous voir sur le champs de bataille en ce moment. » rassura Kaede.

« Mais, c'est notre devoir d'être présent pour les héritiers ! » soupira Sango.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kaede-sama, c'est leur bataille cette fois. » sourit faiblement Jii-chan.

« Sango… je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » dit Miroku sérieusement. Malheureusement son sérieux s'envola vite et caressa les fesses de la vampire.

« Ariga-HENTAI ! » grogna Sango et le puncha de toute ses forces.

« Ningen no baka ! » soupira Shippo en croisant les bras.

**Clan Onigumo**

On pouvait voir Sesshoumaru, quelque peu blessé et Inuyasha se relever péniblement du sol, la lèvre en sang.

« Alors belle Kagome, est-ce que ce spectacle t'enchante ? Ou as-tu décidé d'épargner ton frère et ton époux en te donnant à moi ? » s'enquit Naraku qui ne semblait même pas suer.

« **Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, Naraku ! Ils te tueront ! **» répondit la vampire rageusement.

« Très bien, belle Kagome. Alors finis l'échauffement, cette fois ils vont vraiment souffrir ! » grogna le chef Onigumo. Kagome voyait bien que son frère et époux ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps, cela faisait quand même 2 heures qu'ils battaient. Le Shikon no tama brilla d'une lueur maléfique et Naraku commença à léviter. Il s'élança vers Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru, après plusieurs coups de poings et pieds, boules d'énergie et éclairs foudroyants, Naraku s'empara du Tessaïga et Toukijin. Les mâles Takahashi étaient en mauvaise posture et gravement blessés. Le chef Onigumo fit fusionner les 2 épées en sa possession et sourit sombrement.

« **Shi ne !** » s'écria Naraku devenu complètement fou. Il fit s'abattre une énorme boule de feu, combinant le pouvoir des 2 épées en plus de celui du Shikon, sur le frère et l'époux de Kagome.

« **SESSHOUMARU ! INUYASHA !** » cria la vampire et des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Il y eut une grande explosion, quand les débris et la poussière s'estompèrent, Naraku aperçurent deux silhouettes.

« C'est impossible ! » murmura Naraku. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha se tenaient faiblement debout. Des coupures tout le long du corps, les vêtement brûlés par bout, du sang coulant à flot de leurs blessures. Le Tenseiga lévitait devant eux et avait tenté de les protéger, mais il perdit rapidement ses pouvoirs et tomba à terre. Kagome sourit faiblement malgré ses pleurs.

« Je comprends, le Tenseiga d'Inutaïsho vous a protégé mais ma dernière attaque vous éliminera de la surface de la terre ! » remarqua Naraku et il s'apprêta à faire de nouveau appel à son épée quand…

« NARAKU ! Ne les tue pas… je… veux bien être ta reine… » dit Kagome, ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Tu es devenue enfin raisonnable, belle Kagome. Soit, je les épargnerais. Mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve… Embrasse-moi et prouve-moi que tu dis la vérité ! » sourit Naraku.

« KAGOME ! » grognèrent en même temps les 2 mâles Takahashi, le choc était visiblement apparent sur leur visage. Le chef Onigumo entra de nouveau dans le kenkaï de Kagome, celle-ci s'approcha de lui lentement. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha accoururent mais ne purent rient faire. L'héritière enlaça Naraku et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cette vision fit presque vomir les mâles Takahashi. Et quand Naraku se relaxa et ne fut plus sur ses gardes, Kagome s'empara du Shikon autour du cou du vampire et de l'épée dans sa main. Elle plongea le sabre profondément dans le cœur de son ennemi et celui-ci se détacha pour la regarder avec surprise et tristesse.

« Je… savais bien que tu étais… celle qui me fallait. Tu es aussi cruelle et puissante que moi… Je t'aurais aimé… toute ma vie ! » murmura péniblement Naraku.

'_Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de vampire sur Terre.'_ pensa Kagome en s'éloignant rapidement. Le Shikon brilla de milles feux. Malheureusement, le chef Onigumo eut le temps d'enlever le sabre de son torse et l'envoya vers la jeune vampire.

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura ! » s'écria Naraku en retournant en poussière.

« KAGOME ! » s'écria Inuyasha et l'instant d'après tout ce qu'il vit c'est Sesshoumaru atteindre sa sœur et la prendre dans ses bras. La scène était macabre. L'héritier Takahashi en protégeant sa sœur, fut transpercer au cœur par l'épée mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que la pointe avait aussi atteint et percé l'organe vital de Kagome. Tous les 2 avaient la même blessure, le frère et la sœur tombèrent à genoux. Inuyasha vint rapidement enlever le sabre. Sesshoumaru et Kagome s'allongèrent au sol douloureusement. Inuyasha mit la tête de sa femme sur ses genoux.

« Ne me quitte pas maintenant, Kagome. Je t'aime si fort… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » renifla Inuyasha, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'embrasse.

« Désolée… je… t'aime aussi… » murmura la vampire et se tournant vers son frère adoré, elle lui prit la main.

« Merci Sess… » sourit Kagome

« Je t'aime… Imouto(petite sœur)… » répondit Sesshoumaru et ils retournèrent en poussière tous les deux. Main dans la main ils retrouvèrent leurs parents dans l'haut delà. Le Tessaïga, le Tenseiga et le Toukijin disparurent à leur tour comme pour effacer l'existence des vampires sur Terre.

FIN

**Note d'Inu-kami** : voilà, c'est le chapitre final de « Cœur De Vampire ». Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à l'écrire et je suis désolée d'avoir fait une fin si triste. C'est peut-être l'humeur qui fait ça ou parce que la vie n'est pas si rose tout le temps. Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui voulaient une fin plus heureuse. Comme d'habitude, dédicace à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

**Sword-inu-chan **: Encore merci pour ton message et j'accepte tes compliments avec honneur. _¤inu-kami s'incline bien bas¤_

**Kakelle-chan **: Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-là ne t'aura pas déçu ! Un long ou court review peu m'importe, l'important c'est que tu me laisses tes remarques. _¤Inu-kami fait de gros bisous¤_

**Nahi-chan**(ou ma fan N°1) : Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'ais pas laissé tomber. Tu m'as toujours été fidèle et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur _¤Inu-kami serre très fort Nahi-chan dans ses bras¤_

**Satsuki04-chan **: Merci pour tes encouragements et ton review. Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres, Gomen nasai. _¤Inu-kami s'incline très bas¤_

**Cocky-sark-chan** : Non, ils ne se sont pas tué… Par contre, je sais que tu va ME tuer pour faire une fin pareille. Gomen ne ! _¤Inu-kami va se cacher !¤_

**Myli-chan** : J'adore trop tes reviews, ça me donne toujours le sourire. Merci pour tes compliments et non Miroku ne deviendra pas un vampire. Tes pétillants messages vont me manquer _¤Inu-kami serre Myli-chan dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer¤_

**Francis-san** : Tout comme j'adore les reviews de Myli-chan, j'aime les tiens aussi car tu arrives **toujours** à résumer mes chapitres et mes sentiments. C'est presque comme si tu étais dans ma tête. En tout cas, merci pour tout tes messages et surtout pour avoir été là, tout au long de cette fic. _¤Inu-kami s'incline respectueusement¤_

**Kohana-chan** : J'adore aussi tes reviews et tes mini dialogues avec les persos. Merci pour ces messages amusants. _¤Après avoir étouffer Myli-chan, Inu-kami serre Kohana de toutes ses forces aussi¤_

**Kittyarra-chan** : Hey, ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu me lis toujours je suis contente, tu sais ? Tu es toute excusée. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura dégoûté ? _¤Inu-kami fait de gros bisous¤_

**Eriru-chan **: Ton message m'a fait rigoler. T'es toujours vivante au moins ? Arigato pour le review. _¤Inu-kami cherche Eriru-chan partout pour la remercier¤_

**Bellynha-chan **: J'ai très bien compris. Merci de m'avoir laisser un review en français, même si ce n'est pas ta langue maternelle. Je suis honorée que tu ais fait l'effort pour moi. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et bon courage pour apprendre notre langue. Je rêverais d'aller au Brésil. _¤Inu-kami fait de gros bisous¤_

**MILLES MERCI A TOUS**

Ja ne. Oh fait si vous avez lu jusque là, alors vous allez découvrir que j'ai une surprise pour vous. Après ce chapitre, il y a un épilogue. C'est cadeau pour mes fidèles lecteurs.

Inu-kami


	24. Epilogue

Titre : Coeur de Vampire

Auteur : Inu-kami

Résumé : Inuyasha connaissait l'existence des vampires mais n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il rencontre Kagome, il découvre un tout nouveau monde…

**Epilogue**

**Deux ans plus tard**

Inuyasha qui n'avait jamais pu oublier Kagome, s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Beaucoup de chose avait changé, tout d'abord, il n'y avait plus aucun vampire sur Terre. Jii-chan, Miroku, Sango et lui se rappelaient de tout alors que tout le monde avait oublié. Bizarrement Kaede et Shippo disparurent au même moment que les héritiers Takahashi. S'en suivirent, pour Inuyasha de long mois de souffrance et de douleur. Sango et Miroku s'étaient mariés l'année dernière, un petite goutte de bonheur comparé à son océan de peine. Inuyasha regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre(en fait c'est la même que celle de Kagome dans l'anime, en moins rose bien sûr et plus masculin !) quand quelque chose ronronna près de lui. Il aperçut un gros chat tricolore mais la plus grande partie de son corps était blanc.

« Viens par ici. N'ais pas peur ! » rassura le jeune homme et l'animal vint dans ses bras. Inuyasha chercha son collier. Il trouva le médaillon et lut l'inscription.

« Buyo ? Alors, ton nom c'est Buyo ? » demanda le jeune homme et le chat miaula.

« Tu as du te perdre… mais tu viens de la maison d'à côté ! » s'exclama Inuyasha en voyant l'adresse. Il avait remarqué les camions de déménagement mais ne fit guère plus attention l'autre jour.

« Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi. Tes maîtres doivent être inquiets. » dit le jeune Higurashi et il sortit avec le chat sous le bras.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Après avoir sonné, Inuyasha entendit des pas venir vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut les yeux ronds quand il aperçut la personne qui lui ouvrit. On aurait dit…

'Sesshoumaru ? Non, pas Sesshoumaru mais le père de Kagome et Sesshoumaru' pensa le jeune Higurashi. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je crois que c'est votre chat. Il s'était perdu près de chez moi. » dit Inuyasha. L'homme sourit gentiment et prit Buyo des mains du jeune Higurashi.

« Oh, je te remercie beaucoup… Nous venons d'arriver dans le coin, alors il ne sait plus où il en est, entre un moment, je t'en prie. » répondit le propriétaire de Buyo.

« Je suis Takahashi Inutaïsho et je te présente ma femme Izayoi. » dit Inutaïsho quand ils prirent place au salon, une femme souriante s'inclina un peu.

'C'est vraiment les personnes que j'ai vu sur la peinture, dans le manoir.' pensa Inuyasha.

« Je suis votre voisin du temple, Inuyasha Higurashi, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » sourit le jeune homme. A ce moment, son cœur faillit stopper, Kagome accompagnée de près par Sesshoumaru entrèrent dans le salon. La jeune femme et Inuyasha s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes quand Sesshoumaru prit sa sœur par la taille et la fit s'asseoir près de lui. Inuyasha fronça des sourcils et Inutaïsho éclata de rire.

« Inuyasha, je te présente mes enfants, Sesshoumaru et Kagome. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question; oui, ils sont frère et sœur. » dit Inutaïsho, essayant d'arrêter de rire. Izayoi lui donna un coup de coude.

« Bonjour Inuyasha. » sourit Kagome tandis que Sesshoumaru hocha simplement de la tête.

« Inuyasha a été très gentil de ramener Buyo qui s'était perdu. » expliqua Izayoi.

« Je te remercie mille fois. » dit Kagome.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci. » déclara Inuyasha en se levant.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner pour te remercier d'avoir rapporté Buyo. » dit la jeune femme en se levant également. Sesshoumaru fronça des sourcils. Sa mère le remarqua et s'interposa.

« Est-ce que tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec ta fiancée, Sesshoumaru ? » murmura Izayoi avec un sourire.

« Kittyarra (je n'ai pas pu y résister, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, hein Kittyarra-chan?)? Oui, en effet. » répondit Sesshoumaru, se levant à son tour, il alla embrasser le front de sa sœur

« Fais attention en rentrant Imouto. » dit le grand frère et partit.

« Notre fils ne changera jamais, ne ? » soupira Izayoi.

« Ça doit être inscrit dans ses gènes, quelque chose du genre 'personne ne touche à ma sœur' » sourit Inutaïsho et son regard s'attendrit en voyant sa fille partir avec ce Inuyasha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait un lien qui unissait sa chère fille et ce jeune homme. Sesshoumaru n'aura qu'à s'y faire, un point c'est tout.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

« Dis-moi, on ne s'est pas rencontré quelque part ? » demanda Kagome.

« Probablement dans une autre vie. » sourit Inuyasha.

FIN

Sayonara

Inu-kami


End file.
